Some Angels Are Ruff
by Neo Star
Summary: Finished, This is the first story I've ever actually finished (I'm so proud )
1. Where The Hell Are We?

CHAPTER ONE  
  
REVISED EDITION  
  
WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?  
  
  
  
Disclaimer for entire story: If you really think I'm making money of this and you care enough about it that you feel the need to sue me, you're very pathetic.  
  
Flight. It's power few in world posses. The Powerpuff Girls do. The Rowdyruff Boys had once. And so does Neo.  
  
Neo was thousands of years old but looked no older than thirteen. Neo was wearing some kind of armor. It had a pair of shoulder pads that fanned out and a cape hung down from it. He was at the moment floating a few hundred feet above the city of Townsville. He was looking left to right slowly. There was a town hall several large building a giant ape terrorizing the city. *There it is* A mountain with a laboratory on the top with a large telescope sticking out from the top. He suddenly dropped down into the middle of the street.  
  
Now up till this point Neo had ignored the giant ape but when it decided to try to squash Neo he was forced to take action. Neo watched the giant fist come down and it seemed the giant fist smashed into the pavement and Neo was apparently smashed into it. The monster raised his fist to look at what was under it. There was nothing. It looked confused until it felt something land on it's shoulder. Neo stood there for a moment before delivering a swift kick to the back of the creature's neck instantly killing it. The beast crash down into the pavement like some kind of new age King Kong.  
  
Neo leapt off the monster's shoulder and continued walking in the middle of the street towards the park surrounding this volcano. Strange place for a park. but then again Townsville never was exactly normal he thought to himself. His eyes roved the ground looking for something out of the ordinary. A few days ago a battle had been fought in this town. Unfortunately someone had to lose and he was looking for signs of the loser.  
  
He was walking slowly through the park when a small dirty red cap floated through the air and landed at his feet. It had once belonged to the leader of the three warriors. Though it was night Neo had could see as perfectly as though it was day. Stooping he picked up the hat and looked at it. To most others it wouldn't have been very strange to see a hat floating along in the park. People lost them all the time.  
  
Neo placed it in one of the pockets of his coat and continued to search. Then he saw one of the other two things he was looking for. A green and black shirt. This had belong to the best overall fighter of the three. He had been a true warrior and would eventually become very important to the future of this very planet.  
  
After placing that into another pocket Neo continued on until he saw three girls flying toward him. He couldn't let them see him. He ran to a neat by tree and climbed up into it. Neo was sitting down on a branch when he found inside a hole pair of shoes inside a hole in the tree. Neo grinned and mentally thanked the ones who had made him climb up the tree. It would have taken much longer to find these if they hadn't.  
  
"Well time to go back." He said quietly to himself and he disappeared. Just a few seconds later the Powerpuff Girls arrived to find the monster dead with it's neck broken.  
  
"What on Earth happened here?" Blossom asked. Blossom was a five years old just like her sister. Or at least that was their assumed age. They had appear looking about the age of three and it had been two years since then.  
  
"Who knows? But let's go back to bed I'm tired." Bubbles said. She was a cute girl for her age and most who saw her where convinced that she would be a very beautiful girl when she grew up. The three young girls decided that the trouble was apparently over and started back towards home  
  
Somewhere far away in another dimension perhaps, Neo reappeared. He was in an expansive room that had to be several thousand feet high. It looked much like a throne room you would see in a fifteenth century castle. If you happened to be a mouse.  
  
"Lord," He called out to his master. "I have returned with the tokens that you requested." A voice came into his head but he wasn't surprised. This was the way God always spoke.  
  
*Well done Neo. Thank you *. Neo bowed and placed the items in a row. Suddenly a bright light kindled about them and three figures appeared.  
  
"Boy have I got a headache." Said the boy in the red shirt. Brick, the leader of the three. Headstrong, Arrogant, and proud.  
  
There was a blonde boy. Boomer the prankster, loud, more thoughtful than the others and yet, when angered the most violent of them.  
  
The dark hared Green eyed monster. Butch the fighter, hot tempered, sometimes mean or annoying, completely detached when fighting, but with a soft side few have seen.  
  
Neo chuckled "Hello Brick. Butch. Boomer." he said nodding to each one in turn. Brick and Butch glared while Boomer didn't seem to care.  
  
"Who the hell are you? And where are we?" Brick said taking action.  
  
"I am Neo you little punk, and you'll be seeing a lot of me for awhile so get used to it. You are in what you might call heaven."  
  
"In what you know as heaven." Neo said.  
  
"Why are we here." Boomer the one in the blue shirt asked.  
  
"I'll let the Big Guy explain that one."  
  
Neo turned on his heel and walked out of the room. The Rowdyruff Boys stood there and waited. They had stood there for a little while before turning around. It was only then that they realized who the "Big Guy" was. In the chair there was what seemed to be a giant but he seemed to be made of light.  
  
*Hello Boys* They stared and their mouths dropped open.  
  
*So you want to know why you are here? It will be easier to show you than to tell you.* "God waved his hand and in their eyes appeared a thriving town and in a matter of seconds it became a wasteland with pieces of metal and iron sticking up from the ground.  
  
*You are here to prevent this from happening.*  
  
"What the hell happened." Boomer said.  
  
*What the hell indeed.* God continues talking while the scene changes.  
  
*In the year 2010 four demons will be released. Jeez I feel like I'm narrating some gay movie. Anyhow once they are released they're gonna start blowing the crap out of anything in sight. Six will try to stop them but they will fail. They will run away while someone holds the demons off. Not to long later the six will return to attack the monsters. This time they might win.*  
  
"What do ya mean 'might'?"  
  
*Well if I told you that you're gonna win right now it would as much fun to laugh at you when your get you asses beat down. Hey Neo go ahead and start these guys up.*  
  
Neo was at the entrance leaning against the doorway.  
  
"Whatever you say. You're the boss. Come on guys. By the way what do you think of weapons?" Neo said and motioned for them to follow him.  
  
He lead them down several twisting corridors to a room filled with literally thousands of weapons. Swords, spears, lances, whips, bows anything you could think of and it was there. And no two weapons were exactly the same.  
  
"Choose your weapon. Choose wisely because you have no second chance. When I first came here I choose this." He removed his cape and showed them a sword that was strapped to his back. He took it out of the sheath. It was long and black and curved slightly at the end.  
  
"It is called the Shadowblade. Any one of these weapons can cut through anything in the universe. Each weapon has a element."  
  
Brick choose for himself a sword. When he first picked it up it seemed much too large for him but it shrunk to his. It had a long, thin, red blade and a jeweled hilt.  
  
" That sword has the power of fire, Brick. You can name it if you wish."  
  
Boomer choose a blue spear with a long curving dragon intricately carved into it, and it was a little taller than him.  
  
"That has the power of ice , Boomer."  
  
Butch choose an battle axe. It was green there was a spike at the top shaped like some sort of mountain and had serrated edge.  
  
"That's got the power of Earth."  
  
"Alright we have weapons. What next?" asked Boomer  
  
" Well now I'm going to show you how to use them. Just touch my hand and we are going to go for some training." They touched his hand and disappeared.  
  
That is the end of chapter one. I hope you like. If this is the second time through I hope you like more than before. Next chapter will be up in a few days. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Training Begins

Me: Oh crap.  
  
Boomer: What?  
  
Me: I can't get the door open.  
  
Boomer: I'll take care of that  
  
Boomer punches door.  
  
Me: I wouldn't do that if I were you.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
REVISED EDITION  
  
The Training begins.  
  
Neo and the boys appeared in the middle of the street of a large town something like New York. Tall skyscrapers were scattered around the town like giant dominos. One of the things that set it apart from a normal city is that it seemed to be hundreds of years older. Vines criss crossed up and down on it making several peculiar designs. A cold mist floated on the ground like a sheet. The windows were gray and cracked and there was a giant crater in the ground where a park used to be.  
  
"What happed here?" Boomer asked, "This can't be Earth."  
  
"Well I never said we were going to Earth did I? But then again this is Earth. Earth in 2125. 115 years after the demons were released. See this is what Tokyo will look like if you fail in your quest. See once the Powerpuff Girls and those wusses from the "Justice Friends" or whatever they called themselves died there was no-one left to stop the demons. They ravaged the earth leaving a trail of destruction everywhere."  
  
"The humans tried to escape into space but all that did was show these demons that they could find other places to annihilate. That big crater over there is where that spaceship landed." Neo looked sad for a moment then his expression changed. A tremor was shaking the ground and whatever it was, was getting closer by the minute.  
  
"Butch there is a monster coming around the corner. I want you to kill it with your weapon." A giant monster that looked something like a Godzilla walked around the corner  
  
"All right! Finally some action!" Butch yelled and went to work hacking and slashing with his weapon. First he flew at the creature legs and cut off on and blood spewed from the wound. From behind Butch started at the tail and sliced it in half.  
  
"Well done! Now Brick it's your turn." Neo said pointing to the monster that were now tearing it's way through the city towards them. Next Boomer tried his hand. Then Neo had Butch attack next but this time there were two monster and after every boy had his chance there were four then eight. One by one the monsters fell but they kept coming. Finally the boys were so tired that they couldn't even lift their themselves much less their weapons.  
  
"Good," Neo said. He didn't show it but he was impressed with their work. When he had taken this assignment he hadn't expected anyone half this strong. The first time he had done this he had gone down at sixty four monsters. They had just taken out one hundred and twenty eight each.  
  
"Very good. Now eat this." He said handing them each what looked vaguely like a blue-green jawbreaker. Brick and Boomer ate theirs without question but Butch looked at his for a moment.  
  
"What is this?" Butch asked with a sour look.  
  
"It's called a RESTART. Reserve Extra Super Tasty All Recover Treat. I know it's kinda weird but we couldn't think of a better name that had those letters. I'd tell you what it was made out of but I don't really know." Butch was satisfied and ate the it. Immediately he felt better than he ever had.  
  
"Now let's start again." They did this over and over until Neo was satisfied that they were ready for a new challenge.  
  
" But this time instead of attacking monsters you will attack me. And I don't want you to use your weapons... yet." The three boys looked at their weapons wondering what to do with them, but they disappeared right out of their hands.  
  
"What where'd they go?" The three chorused in unison.  
  
"You'll be able to call them at will. Now I want to know what chance do you think you would have if you attacked me?" All three of the boys looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"I think we would beat your ass into the ground." Butch said speaking for all.  
  
"Alright try it." He said with a grin.  
  
"Okay your funeral." Butch said. All three flew at him. Boomer went straight at him preparing to slam headfirst into Neo's chest. An instant before Boomer hit Neo, he leaned back like a limbo dancer and put his hands down and bringing his legs over his head, slammed his feet on top of Boomer's head and drove him into the concrete.  
  
Now Butch was coming from behind Neo leaped high and Butch speed into the wall of a building. Now up in the air Brick flew up from behind Neo and tried to slam headfirst into Neo's back. Brick succeeded but the only person he hurt was himself. Neo turned and kick Brick up high. Butch was getting up and rubbing his head. He saw Neo standing in the road looking at him. Butch got up and flew till he was about three feet in front of each other. They stood there sizing each other up. Butch was maybe a foot shorter.  
  
Butch made the first move, a kick to Neo forehead. Neo ducked under it and did a back flip over the next kick that was trying to trip him. Neo lashed out with a punch that Butch blocked but he missed the one to his gut. Butch doubled over in an attempt to get his breathe back. Neo kicked him high into the air knocking him out.  
  
Boomer had begun to come to and pulled himself from his hole. He looked around for a moment before seeing Butch get sent into the air. Boomer yelled and a jumped out of his hole and went at Neo like a cornered animal. Neo was surprised by this kids ferocity. Still Neo was in control of the fight and was landing hits almost constantly while Boomer only hit once or twice. Even so Neo was amazed at the fact that Boomer had hit him once.  
  
Neo waited for an opening and knocked Boomer back into a building which collapsed on him. Neo thought the fight was over and turned away. Behind him he heard a sound and there was Boomer his hands palm outward facing Neo. In his palms was a glowing ball of light. Boomer let it loose and it slammed into Neo with such force that even Boomer was blown back.  
  
The explosions light staid for a moment before going away. All that seemed to be left was smoke and debris. Boomer managed to look up and saw the smoke as it cleared. Neo was standing there his clothes torn but still standing there. Boomer stared for a moment before he collapsed, unconscious.  
  
Neo took three RESTARTs and put one in Boomers mouth and held his nose making him swallow. He repeated this with Brick and Butch.  
  
"Well done you three. I haven't seen anyone with this kind of potential in. Hell I don't think I have seen your kind of potential. And between us that's saying a lot." *Wow, that kid blocked actually hurt me with that blast. That hasn't happened since I fought my old trainer...* Neo had them fight him again and again and each time Boomer seemed to pull himself up and really give Neo a run for his money. Eventually he deemed them ready to use their weapons.  
  
"Alright your going to fight each other with your weapons. But before you do I need to do something to them." He said holding out his hand. They each gave him their weapon. After examining them for a moment he slid open a small compartment in the handle of each weapon. The Neo took a small flask from a pocket, and poured a few into the opening in the handles.  
  
"Now that's better," and he set them on the ground and waited for them to pick them up. They walked over and picked up the weapons. Butch strained with his and Boomer laughed at him until he tried to lift his own. The liquid had made them so heavy that they could barely lift them of the ground.  
  
"How are we supposed to fight with these? They're way too heavy!" Brick exclaimed.  
  
"I don't think you have so bad." Neo took out his own sword and held it out horizontally for a moment. Then without warning he dropped it. It whistled through the air and hit the ground with an earth shattering crash. There was a hole in the ground in the shape of Neo's sword.  
  
"Don't complain to me about how heavy they are." They continued to train for days on end. Every day Neo poured more into the weapons for three days of training straight. After that Neo took the liquid out of their weapons and took them back to the series of halls they had been in before.  
  
"There are two more places to go before I take you back. Let's see it's supposed to be one year before they get there so." Neo counted on his fingers and said. " Okay in this room there is a fountain take a drink from the one labeled fourteen." Inside there were several fountains each had a number on it. They each took a drink from the fountain and waited a moment.  
  
Suddenly they felt very strange. They suddenly got taller and bigger. They felt their muscles grow as well. Butch's chest grew like a barrel. Now They were roughly about 5'5. In the corner there was a mirror. They took turns looking in it. They're muscles weren't quite Schwarzenegger level but they were impressive all the same. Boomer tried flexing his "pecs" like he had seen some models do. They jumped like a couple of cheerleaders.  
  
"Okay, Now that your all fourteen we have to go."  
  
"FOURTEEN WHAT THE HELL DID YOU MAKE US FOURTEEN FOR YOU JUST WASTED LIKE EIGHT DAMN YEARS OF MY DAMN LIFE WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?" Butch Screamed followed by similar yells from his brothers.  
  
"Actually since your Rowdyruff boys you'll live to be about 800. I don't think eight years is that bad. Besides I don't think you'd want to go to kindergarten would you?" Although still pissed off. Butch didn't say anything else.  
  
He lead the boys out of the room and into down the hall. Even though they were felling really strange they managed to follow him into the room. There were three chests and they were all white. Neo walked over to each of them and pulled out a small golden ring. He gave each of the boys one.  
  
"Listen very carefully. Each of these rings have the power to grant one wish so use them wisely. The only things you can't wish for are more wishes and selfish things like money. Oh and one more thing if you try to bring someone back from the dead you can only wish one person at a time." Butch looked at his carefully before slipping it on.  
  
"Alright is it time to go back yet?" Butch asked.  
  
"Yes it is. You'll be returning to world eight years after you died."  
  
"All right let's go!" they yelled all at once and disappeared.  
  
Townsville hadn't changed much in eight years. Same villains, same mayor, same giant monsters. As a matter of fact one happened to be terrorizing the city at this very moment.  
  
  
  
*Boomer just punched the door.*  
  
Boomer: OW DAMN OW OW OW SHIT DAMN!!!!  
  
Me: It's made of super titanium alloy so people can't get in when I don't want them to. Unfortunately it only opens from the outside when I undo all the locks, so we have to wait till someone comes looking for us.  
  
Butch: Shit I have a date Buttercup tonight  
  
*Fast typing, then quiet*  
  
Me: YES ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE!!!  
  
Brick: Maybe this time the first person who reviews came write.  
  
Boomer: Maybe if we are lucky they even know their own name.  
  
Butch: What kind of idiot misspells don't. Spit out your sandwich next time. 


	3. The Ruff's Meet The Puff's!

Me: were still stuck in my attic. We found some food and stuff but can anyone tell me why my parents never told me about the FREAKING ROOT BEER SPEWING FOUNTAIN???  
  
*Brick walks by and sees Neo looking at a screen with a root beer bigger than him as well as bag of honey barbecued fritos*  
  
Brick: So how do we get out of here?  
  
Me: well we can wait until someone opens that door from the outside or we starve to death.  
  
*Neo grabs a huge handful of fritos.*  
  
Brick: Right.  
  
*Door creaks open and...  
  
  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
REVISED EDITION  
  
THE RUFF'S MEET THE PUFF'S  
  
  
  
The monster looked vaguely like a large snake with eight legs. The Powerpuff girls were fighting brilliantly and it seemed to be working.  
  
"Hey Brick should we help 'em?" Butch asked.  
  
"Nah grab some popcorn and pull up a seat. This should be good. Besides they probably have forgotten about us after about what eight years and even if they haven't them might try to kick out asses again us again. Not that they have much of a chance." Brick shrugged and leaned back in mid-air.  
  
At this point Blossom was using her laser vision on the creatures stomach, while Bubbles was flying around the snakes head trying to make it dizzy.  
  
Buttercup had grabbed onto one of it's legs and began to pull. She strained until it came off in a torrent of green goo. As soon as she pulled off the leg the monster started shrieking. She flew up still holding onto the leg and started hitting the monster with it.  
  
"SHUT.THE.HELL.UP!" she said in between each hit. After a little while it started to lay down and die. As soon as it was dead they picked it up and through it up in the air and charred to ash with their laser vision.  
  
"Tough chick. My kinda girl." Butch meant to think that but said it out loud.  
  
"Don't say that to her or she might try to tear YOUR leg off." Boomer said grinning.  
  
"You sayin' she could?"  
  
"You sayin' you'd hit a girl?"  
  
"No but I'd hit you."  
  
"Go ahead and try it."  
  
Butch did. This wasn't anything like one of Buttercup's chase Bubbles for fun. This was an all out brawl. Brick was watching from the spot in the air.  
  
The girls had heard yelling and saw the navy blue and hunter green streaks.  
  
"What on earth could that be?" Bubbles asked.  
  
" I don't..... wait a second..."Blossom said slowly  
  
(Flashback)  
  
A five year old Blossom with eye shadow leans in and kisses Brick on the check and seems to like it. A five year old Bubbles with eye shadow leans in and kisses Boomer on the check and seems to like it. A five year old Buttercup with eye shadow leans in and kisses Butch on the check and starts to spit.  
  
(Flashback ends)  
  
"Do you think it could be the Rowdyruff Boys?"  
  
"I thought we got rid of them?" Buttercup said.  
  
"Oh well at least the blonde one is cute. Do you think we'll have to kiss them again?" Bubbles said hopefully.  
  
"I think that teenage guys like to get kissed by girls Bubbles." Buttercup said.  
  
"I don't think it could hurt." Bubbles said quietly.  
  
"I don't think so either. Why don't you try it cutie." Said a calm voice right behind Bubbles. Bubbles jumped, or a least tried to in mid-air. She turned to find Boomer standing right behind her.  
  
He had a bruise on his arm but other than that he wasn't hurt from his fight with Butch. Blossom and Buttercup turned and saw their own counterparts standing behind them. For the first time since their last fight the boys saw the girls.  
  
They were all about a head shorter than the boys all they had enormous eyes, with clothes matching the color of their eyes. But the similarities ended there. Blossom had long bright red hair and a bow. She was wearing a tight red tee shirt that said " I want attention..." On the front and "Just not yours on the back." With khakis.  
  
Buttercup was wear a green long sleeved shirt with "Bad Gurl" written on front. She had on black jeans that were torn and frayed in several places. Bubbles was wearing a bright blue with "Princess" typed on it. and she was wearing bright blue jeans.  
  
"Yeah babe, Why not? I wouldn't mind getting a smooch from you." said Butch with a grin.  
  
"Don't call me babe." Buttercup said dangerously.  
  
"Hey, Brick five bucks says that Butch is in a fight with the chick in ten seconds?"  
  
"I'll say fifteen." Both of them pull out watches and start counting.  
  
" What don't you like that name, babe?"  
  
"QUIT CALLING ME BABE."  
  
"Your too cute to be called much of anything else, Babe." Buttercup launched herself into Butch and they went at it. Buttercup threw wild punches and kicks but Butch dodged everything. True to his word he didn't hit back at all.  
  
"Well while Butch is up their flirting what do you think we should do?" Boomer asked.  
  
"What do you mean flirting? He's trying to kill out sister!" Bubbles yelled in Boomers ear.  
  
"Little girl, if Butch wanted to kill your sister she wouldn't be around anymore. He's up there trying to impress her."  
  
"Why would he want to do that?"  
  
"You like to ask questions don't you?" Bubbles nodded.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Boomer. And you are?"  
  
"Bubbles."  
  
"Bubbles! This guy tried to kill you and your being nice to him?" Blossom yelled.  
  
" I don't think he's done anything bad yet so what's the harm in being nice to him?"  
  
"Well... But... I guess your right." Blossom sighed. "But if you three try any funny stuff..."  
  
"Blossom?" Brick asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you hear the sound of me not caring?" Brick said putting a hand to his ear. Then he turned to his brother and said.  
  
"Think we should get Butch to come back?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, why not?"  
  
"HEY BUTCH!"  
  
"Yeah?" Butch said without missing a beat.  
  
"Quit playin' with your girlfriend and let's go do something."  
  
"All right Brick keep your pants on. Sorry babe I gotta go. By the way what's your name?"  
  
"Like I'd tell you." Buttercup said in between breaths.  
  
"Aw, come on. I don't want to keep callin' you something that pisses you off."  
  
"Fine I'm Buttercup."  
  
"Thanks see yeah Buttercup. And by the way. Your one helluva fighter." A grunt was the only answer he got. Butch flew down to his brothers and they looked around for a place to land. They had forgotten Neo and left him behind but now he was standing on the top of a building. The three of them floated down and landed on the top of a building.  
  
"So what do you guys plan to do now?"  
  
"Well first of all I'm hungry. Then let's go play some games then we can I dunno, find a place to sleep I guess." Brick said and the others nodded in agreement.  
  
"Alright sounds like a plan." Neo said.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Door opens and Blossom steps in.*  
  
Blossom: Hi guys what's up.  
  
Neo, Boomer, Brick, Butch: DON'T SHUT THAT...  
  
*door shuts*  
  
All: door...  
  
Blossom: Why is everyone up here? Butch, Buttercup is going get mad if you forget about your date.  
  
*Brick drools* Blossom: Is there something wrong with Brick?  
  
Brick: bu glo noc koj hos det weq ble bak dojf bjak agj djfg.  
  
*Neo looks at Butch who drags off Brick.*  
  
Me: Sorry. Anyway see we can't open up the door cause it only...  
  
A/N: Choco Cow: No I was not talking about you. I was talking about some idiot that wrote, "I dunt gettet" It was an anonymous review and I have removed it. 


	4. Eating And The Arcade!

Me: Well at least we have food and drink up here until someone finds us.  
  
Boomer: I'm bored.  
  
Me: Well we could look through all my old crap or you could play that conveniently placed Nintendo gamecube on the theater screen in the corner.  
  
Boomer: Why is there a theater screen up here?  
  
Me: A better question would be... WHY THE HELL DIDN'T MY PARENTS TELL ME ABOUT IT!  
  
Boomer: Well you spend most of your free time up here anyway so they probably thought you found it.  
  
Me: Boomer?  
  
Boomer: Yes?  
  
Me: Shut up.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
REVISED EDITION  
  
At the Restaurant and the Arcade!  
  
" So what kind of food should we eat?" Neo asked. After the boys had landed on the rooftop, the girls had reluctantly flown off.  
  
"STEAK!" Butch yelled.  
  
"BURGERS!" Brick yelled.  
  
"TACOS" Boomer yelled. Neo let them fight over it for a moment before saying.  
  
"Hey it's my money so we are eating Italian."  
  
" Then why did you ask us?"  
  
"To see if any of you agreed with me." Neo said with a smirk. He walked over to the edge of the building and jumped off into the alley. The three guys followed him almost immediately. They walked down the street a few blocks before Boomer started to wonder if Neo knew where he was going. But he worried for nothing because right down the street there was a Fazzoli's just around the corner.  
  
They all ordered the same thing. A extra large plain turkey sub. Boomer, and Brick ate two of them, while Butch ate four. (P.S. these subs if you haven't had one are about the size of my head.) Neo had eaten five and was starting on his sixth.  
  
"Jeez where do you put it all. I mean I can't eat that much and everyone thinks I have a bottomless pit for a stomach." Butch said in amazement (or in the case of the waiter, horror).  
  
"What do you want? I haven't eaten in about five weeks."  
  
"Man you angel guys are weird. By the way who exactly are you?"  
  
"Oh, I have lots of names. Grim Reaper is my favorite though." Finally after his seventh sub he was finished.  
  
"Well who's up for the arcade?"  
  
"Let's go!" With that Neo paid the bill ( $60!) and they started on their way.  
  
"Let's get a cab. I don't feel like walking or flying." Brick said. Three cabs whizzed by without even slowing down.  
  
"All right. That does it. Now I'm pissed." Butch said. He waited till another taxi was coming by and when it didn't show any signs of slowing down he jumped out in the middle of the street. The taxi slammed on its brakes but was unable to stop before colliding with Butch. But instead of the boy being thrown through the air like the taxi driver had expected, the car simply wrapped itself around Butch. Even more horrifying was when the boy grabbed the car by the bumper and lifted over his head. Butch looked up at the driver and said.  
  
"Mind giving us a lift?" The driver nodded quickly sweat pouring of his face leaving a small puddle on the windshield. Butch put the car down and climbed in with Neo and the others.  
  
"So do you know any good arcades?" Brick asked. The taxi driver still terrified of them nodded and quickly drove them to the best arcade in town.  
  
The outside looked like a giant robotic mouth with big long teeth like spikes on the outside. They headed in and found hundreds of terminals. Each one had two strange looking helmets hanging down from a long straight piece of plastic that lead to a screen showing what was happening in the game. Neo pulled out four fifty dollar bills and handed each of the boys one and kept the last for himself.  
  
" If you run out of money just come and get me while I'm not playing."  
  
Butch headed straight for the nearest empty terminal. He put on the helmet and cycled through the games. A few seconds later he found it. "Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance". He grinned as he looked through the characters and he finally found the character he wanted, Reptile.  
  
Butch's first opponent, Scorpion. They looked each other over. Their costumes were almost exactly the same except where Scorpion was yellow Butch was green. They faced of and when the voice said ready each bowed.  
  
"FIGHT!" Butch sunk into the fighting Neo had taught him and waited for Scorpion to move. He waited more. Butch wasn't a guy you would call patient. All of a sudden Butch exploded with movement and took Scorpion apart literally. After reducing Scorpion to a quivering mass of blood and meat. He discovered that he was stuck on some sort of island and had to search out his opponents he walked through a forest and found Johnny Cage...  
  
Neo and Boomer were running through a military complex with evil zombies and aliens everywhere. Thank goodness they never had to reload their lasers. Right now though they were standing back to back about fifteen aliens and zombies were circling them. Boomer and Neo turned their heads to look at each other and nodded. Neo elbowed him in the back and they both jump and rolled through the legs of a monster.  
  
Shots rang out and soon all the aliens fell dead with large holes in various places in their bodies.  
  
"Not bad Boomer." Neo said with a grin chuckling.  
  
"Not bad yourself." Boomer said also chuckling. Then they raced of to find the door. Elsewhere still Brick was racing through the corridors of the Death Star. He had a blaster in each hand and a light saber strapped to his belt. Droids rushed at him from all side blasters firing causing a haze of smoke and after awhile he couldn't be seen and he stopped shooting.  
  
"CHECK HIS BODY!" came the metallic voice of one robot.  
  
"ROGER ROGER!" came the reply. As the 'bot moved in a dark red blade of light appeared in the center of the smoke and slice the robot in half.  
  
"OH NO!" yet another robot yelled as everyone of the robots was cut down in it's turn. Brick quickly finished off all the robots and started running again. He had cleared out every accessible passage except this one. Inside was the Dark Lord himself Darth Vader...  
  
Butch in Reptiles costume was standing facing the demon Shao Kahn. The demon was huge at least seven feet tall but still fast. Butch was having trouble keeping up with him. Both got their fair share of hits in until Shao got in an uppercut and managed to grab his victims leg and slam him into the ground repeatedly. Butch lay on his back for a moment before rolling over on all fours and coughed blood onto the ground. Now he was pissed.  
  
Butch got up and stared into the eyes of Shao Khan. Butch moved like a wild fire. Shao never knew what had hit him. All he knew was that he was getting hit from all angles and finally he had to give up. Kahn fell to the floor and died. The simulation ended and Butch stepped off the platform to wild cheers from the audience he didn't know he had. Butch smirked to himself and went off to see how Neo and Boomer were doing.  
  
As a matter of fact they were both hiding behind a overturned truck wonder how in hell were they going to destroy the giant alien on the other side.  
  
"HEY BOOMER!' Neo yelled over the noise of explosions and the roars of the beast.  
  
"YEAH?!" Boomer yelled back.  
  
"AIM FOR THE EYE ON YOUR SIDE AND I'LL TRY TOOK TAKE OUT MINE!" Boomer gave the okay sign. Neo held up three fingers and the took one down the next and after the final finger they both leapt from their hiding place guns blazing. The monster was a engorged head of a typical "little green man" except it was red and had tentacles that wear somehow shooting lasers. Neo dodged left and right and eventually managed to get off a shoot. He managed to hit his target and blood flowed from the wound and soon Boomer had taken out the other eye after that it was just a matter of time until the monster fell dead. Boomer and Neo had won the game!  
  
Bright streams of light clashed as Brick fought the Dark lord, and again and again the sound of light sabers clashing was heard, resounding throughout the throne room of the Emperor. Back and forth the battle went sometimes it seemed as if Brick was winning and others it seemed as though Vader was winning. But slowly Brick was winning through simply determination. Vader was slowing down but Brick was not. The Emperor was laughing and saying something like "You will take Vader's place" but he wasn't listening Brick leapt high in the air over Vader and ran at the decrepit old man leaning in the chair. Brick dodged flashes of force lightning and removes the head of the Emperor in one quick clean slice. Vader yells and falls from the bridge where he and Brick had been fighting.  
  
The game is over and Brick steps of the off the platform to find Neo and the others waiting.  
  
"Guys I just realized something. We don't have a place to live." Boomer said.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I got a place all lined up and ready." Neo said.  
  
  
  
Me: So let's see here. We have Boomer and Butch dukeing it out on Super Smash Brothers. Brick is still drooling over Blossom and we are still waiting for someone to open that door and save us.  
  
*door opens and ____ steps in.*  
  
(A/N Hairy Gregory I have something planed and you mention saving us from the room in the attic. Do you mind if I use you to try something that should be good for a laugh? If not I can use someone else.) 


	5. A new place to live?

Narrator: When w last left our hero's they were still trapped in the attic of Neo's house. But the Door was opening...  
  
*screen stops*  
  
Narrator: Hey what's going on?  
  
Me: Wait a sec. How did you get in here?  
  
Narrator: I'm the narrator. I'm everywhere pretty much.  
  
Me: so you could get us out of here?  
  
Narrator: No.  
  
Me: Why?  
  
Narrator: Cause I don't feel like it.  
  
*A vein pops out in Neo's forehead and one eye twitchs.*  
  
Me: Alright that's not right. Ever wonder what it would feel like to eat your food through a tube in your stomach?  
  
Narrator: No...  
  
*Neo rolls up his sleeves and starts walking towards the edge of the screen.*  
  
Me: Well your about to find out!  
  
*Loud Crashes and bangs are heard.  
  
Narrator: OW AHG hey what's that? What what are you doing?! AHHGGAGH!  
  
*Neo walks back onto screen.*  
  
Me: Alright you may continue.  
  
*Films restarts and the door opens.  
  
Hairy Gregory: Hey what are you people doing stuck up here?  
  
Me: WERE FREE AHAHAHAHA WERE FREE!!!  
  
*After a little while everyone walks downstairs.*  
  
Bubbles: WHEE BOOMER YOUR BACK.  
  
Boomer: Hey Bubbles!  
  
*Bubbles tackles Boomer*  
  
  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
REVISED EDITION  
  
AT MOJO JOJO'S LAIR  
  
Neo lead everyone to the so called "secret" volcano lair. It was a laboratory perched at the top of a volcano with a giant telescope it the top.  
  
"So why are we here?" Boomer asked.  
  
"Guys welcome to your new home." Neo said.  
  
"Hey doesn't Mojo live here?" Butch asked.  
  
"Uh yeah. Why don't we go pay him a little visit." Neo said. An evil grin spread across the boys faces. The flew up to the top of the winding stairs that lead to Mojo's front door.  
  
"Well how do we get inside?" Boomer asked. Butch answered by kicking in the giant metal doors.  
  
"Your learning." Neo said as they walked through the open door or what was left of it. Inside was a maze of halls and doorways. But fortunately Mojo had installed a map like the ones at malls. The only difference was that this one had a little blipping dot where apparently Mojo was.  
  
"Well that was strangely easy." Boomer said. They walked through the corridors following the maps at the end of each hallway. Finally they came to a door labeled "Room of thinking. This is the room where I will be thinking because of the fact that I built this room to be alone with my thought in. And even though I am alone in this entire Volcano this is the room where I go to think and be alone."  
  
"Okay this guy has a serious problem." Brick said but he was the only one who got through the first word. Neo was leaning in the doorframe watching Boomer and Butch sneak slowly up to Mojo and stand behind him.  
  
"Hmm almost none of my plans have succeeded, that is to say that every one of my attempts to destroy those wretched girls has failed. In fact all but my plan using the Rowdyruffs has not succeeded to really beat any of them except when that damned Professor Utonium gave me superpowers. But maybe if I create those... what were their names? Bowdybuff Boys?" Mojo had apparently been talking like this for hours.  
  
Brick leaned in close behind Mojo's ear and whispered "Actually it's Rowdyruff Boys."  
  
"Oh thank you." Mojo said and it took about two seconds for it to register in his mind that something was wrong. Then his eyes widened to about the size of plates. He turned around very slowly and looked at the boys.  
  
"Boys how did you get back?" Mojo asked but as soon the words were out of his mouth he found himself flying threw the air and slamming on the wall about thirty feet away. The next thing he felt was an hand around his throat. "Okay Mojo Bozo here's the deal. First of all this is our new place. Second you can either live here with us and neither speak to us or ever come near us or you can move out."  
  
"I think I will move out. That is to say I will pack up all my things and leave. For reasons of my health I will..."  
  
"Mojo shut up or go to hell." Brick said. He was the kind of guy you'd call patient. About ten minutes later Mojo was about to walk out the door when Butch decided to have a little fun. He started from across the room and ran at Mojo then punted him like a football. Mojo flew over the top of several sky scrapers before landing at the front step of the hospital.  
  
"CCCCCCCCCCUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!" Mojo screamed as he flew through the air.  
  
"Alright guys let's see what toys we can find in Mojo's uh." Neo leaned over and read from the map in the center of the room.  
  
"Armory." Neo lead the others through the passages and got them very lost three times. Then Brick lead them to three dead ends and Butch got them lost again. Finally Boomer got them there. The door could apparently only be opened by Mojo's hand print. Brick decided not to destroy the door instead he imitated Mojo and said.  
  
" Why do you need my handprint? Who else would come into our house there fore giving me a reason to put my hand on your surface. There is no reason for you to read the palm print because there is no reason for anyone else to be here. And furthermore...." Brick was cut off here because the computer said.  
  
"Handprint unnecessary. You ARE Mojo Jojo." The door slid open and they looked inside.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Sweet."  
  
"Wicked."  
  
"Awesome."  
  
  
  
*Bubbles tackles Boomer sending him flying into the rest of the people who were upstairs down the stairs that lead into the basement. Boomer stands up.*  
  
Boomer: Ouch that hurt Bubbles.  
  
*Neo untangles himself from the jumble of people and heads up the stairs. He tries to open the door but cannot as the doorknob won't turn.*  
  
Neo: Hey Butch. Get up here and open this door the knob is stuck.  
  
*Butch gets up and flies to the top of the stairs and tries to open the door. He strains and then the knob pops of sending him back down the stairs.  
  
Neo: Uh-oh guys you know what I did to the door upstairs? Well I kinda did it to this door to. Now were trapped down here thanks to Bubbles.  
  
*All turn and look at Bubbles while Neo walks down the stairs.*  
  
All: BUBBLES!  
  
Bubbles: Sorry...  
  
Neo: Sorry isn't good enough. Do you realize that you gotten us trapped in my basement after we were...  
  
*Bubbles kisses Neo on the cheek. One of Neo's eyelids closes about half- way. A silly grin spreads across Neo's face.*  
  
Me: Bubbles is exonerated from all crimes. Now to get us out of here.  
  
*Neo goes and starts to tinker with all of the crap in the basement silly grin still firmly in place.* 


	6. The Game begins

Hairy Gregory: Okay let me get this straight. You are over here in the corner using tin cans and nails to make something or other. Butch is playing Mortal Kombat. Blossom is reading some chick book. Brick is eating some junk out of a can that was down here and Boomer (after finishing his rant a on why Bubbles shouldn't have kissed you) and Bubbles are in a total makeout fest over in the corner to make up for it.  
  
(Hairy Gregory takes out camera and snaps a few photos of Bubbles and Boomer with one hand while still looking at Neo.)  
  
Neo: He said something? *looking around the room* hmm yeah that sounds about right.  
  
Hairy Gregory: He yelled so loud there is now a dent in the wall.  
  
Neo: Oh............ I kinda wondered about that ringing in my ear.......  
  
Hairy Gregory: You...... didn't hear him?  
  
Neo: I'm selectively deaf. I only hear the occasional dog bark, most girls some of the time, um., my friends when they're not yelling and that's about that.  
  
Hairy Gregory: So what exactly are you doing?  
  
Neo: Building a teleporter.  
  
HG: How long tell it's done?  
  
Neo: Ten seconds if you hand me that hammer.  
  
*HG hands Neo a very over grown hammer.*  
  
Neo takes it and starts hitting the machine for no apparent reason because there are no nails left to uh nail.  
  
Neo: All finished guys. I don't know what frequency to set it at to send us out of here but the chances of us landing anywhere near here are several billion to one.  
  
Everyone yays and piles into the machine. Neo turns a knob and everyone disappears in a flash of blinding light.  
  
  
  
  
  
Neo and the other were staring into the room where Mojo apparently had stashed all his favorite toys. There where VR simulators, guns big enough to blow away whole armies, rocket launchers, x-ray visors that shot out lasers, robots and tons of other crap. Everyone decided to head straight for the VR simulators.  
  
"So which one of us is gonna go first?" Brick asked. Neo held up his fist. Butch, Brick and Boomer all held up their own. All at once they shook their hand up and down three times. Butch and Neo each had a fist and Boomer and Brick were doing the peace sign. Neo and Butch started over and Butch had rock and Neo had his hand out flat.  
  
"Ha paper covers rock." Neo said. Butch looked at his hand and then looked back at Neo.  
  
"No rock rips through paper." Neo gave him a strange look and shrugged.  
  
"Okay. Whatever." Neo went to the controls and then smacked his forehead.  
  
"Alright what kind of game?"  
  
"Fighting, um Tekken 4." Neo took a disc from one of the shelves and stuck it in the computer. While it loaded Neo told Butch to walk into the room where a digital world was being created by the computer. The room was a roof with helicopters circling overhead. There were windows that showed a party going on inside with a giant screen just over them.  
  
Instantly the screen lit up and a picture of Butch appeared and next to it there was a image of a man. He had a weird looking mustache and looked a lot like Bruce Lee. His name was apparently Law. A few seconds later Butch and Law were standing on the roof ready to fight. Law led off with a triple side kick then a series of punches and kicks that sent Butch flying into a near by statue. Butch got up and looked at the Bruce Lee wanna be. (A/N hey that rhymes!) Butch stood up and said.  
  
"Is that the best you can do? Cause it sure as hell ain't enough to take me." he said as he wiped blood from his mouth. An instant later he was gone. Just disappeared into thin air. Law looked around but couldn't find him. That is until he felt something hit him in the back. HARD. Law turned but didn't see anything. Again and again he was hit and Butch was much to fast for Law to find him. Butch beat Law into unconsciousness.  
  
As soon as Law hit the ground for the final time the landscape changed. Now Butch was in a jungle preparing to fight with a guy in green shorts. Did I forget to mention that this guy looked like he was about nine hundred pounds and was about eight feet tall? Butch judged by his size that this guy relied on brute strength to win his fights. *Well that's okay we'll just have to find out which one of us is stronger.* Butch grinned as the two of the began to exchange blows.  
  
Both fought ferociously but both of them were beginning to run down. Butch was beginning to come out on the losing side so he decided to try something he had learned while playing Mortal Kombat. Butch jumped back and put all his strength into one mighty kick at his head. The huge man blocked with his arm and a loud crack was heard. The mans arm was broken and Butch had won. Match after match Butch moved up in the ranks and finally he was at the last level. He was in a cage that would have seemed more at place in a wrestling ring. Then he remembered that, hell this probably WAS a wrestling ring. Now cheers erupted all around the ring as a...  
  
" You idiots are happy to see a ninety year old guy in his diaper?" Butch asked with one raised eyebrow. (in Tekken four Heihatchi really wears a thing that looks like a diaper). The man got into the cage and stomped onto the floor. Long thin lightning bolts started circling him. *you know maybe I shouldn't have insulted his diaper...  
  
  
  
Neo: Hey where are we?  
  
Butch: Who knows? Someone light a match or something.  
  
*Neo lights a lighter from his pocket and everyone stares.*  
  
Neo: What? I don't smoke or anything. I use it to light my inexhaustible stash of fireworks.  
  
All: Oooooooooooooh.  
  
Neo: hey is it just me or does this place look familiar?  
  
Brick: Look a light switch. *Brick flips switch and room lights up.  
  
Everyone: NEO!?!  
  
Neo: Awwwwwwwww crap. Were back in my attic!  
  
(A/N anyone who wants to try to save us (Get stuck in the attic with us) just tell me and I'll write you in. 


	7. Enter Neo and Brick!

Me: Log recording number 2157156412. After a savage beating I got for teleporting us back into my attic I developed the photos taken by Gregory (I'm going to use that instead of the whole name)...  
  
Gregory: Why are you talking to a tape recorder?  
  
Me: In case we die up here I want people to know what happened to us.  
  
Gregory: But there aren't any batteries in the recorder.  
  
*Neo checks the recorders battery case*  
  
Me: DAMN! I HAD SIX HOURS OF TAPE ON THERE!  
  
Gregory: Hey by the way why did you want me too take pictures of Bubbles and Boomer?  
  
Me: Tabloids.  
  
Gregory: Tabloids?  
  
Me: Tabloids. They pay real good money for anything to do with the girls. *an evil grin spreads across Neo's face.*  
  
*Someone knocks on the door*  
  
Neo, Brick and Boomer were sitting in the control room watching Butch's fight with Heihatchi. Right before the fight Butch's eyes had gone out of focus and he had let down his guard. Right from there the fight had been dominated by Heihatchi. Butch was being pounded into the floor. Normally the old man wouldn't have stood a chance but the game had toned down Butch's powers severely.  
  
*What is Butch doing? Even if the game had taken away all of his powers he should have been able to block that...* Neo wondered for a moment and realized what was happening. Butch was using an ability that only he had. He called it "Berserker." It gave him the ability to gain an unbelievable amount strength and speed with each blow from his enemy but at a price. Each and every hit hurt much worse than usual.  
  
Butch must have been hurting by now. The old man had been wailing on him not stop for almost a minute. In the ring Heihatchi was holding Butch above his head by his throat.  
  
"Does that hurt you little wannabe Bastard?" Heihatchi said menacingly Seeing that Butch wasn't about to be knocked out like that Heihatchi flung him with all the force he could muster. That was a mistake. It gave Butch all the time he needed to recover. Butch looked up for a second and again he was gone again. In his fight with Law Butch had been moving fast but nothing like this. Even Neo was having trouble following his movements.  
  
Heihatchi was looking left and right wondering where Butch was. He didn't have to far. Butch appeared as if by magic about two inches away from his face. They stared at each other for a second Butch's expression like granite and Heihatchi looking in terror. Butch pulled his arm back and sent him flying into the wall of the cage.  
  
Then in the blink of an eye he was on Heihatchi again. Butch might have had six arms. Jabs, reverses, hooks, uppercuts, every bone crunching blow was made a resounding crack that was heard all over the stadium. Butch grabbed Heihatchi by the throat and dragged him down to his level.  
  
"Does that hurt Bastard?" Butch said in a level tone. Butch then leapt up in the air dragging Heihatchi with him. Butch threw Heihatchi straight down into the ground. The ground had a small crater where Heihatchi was laying unconscious if not in a coma. Suddenly a voice was heard over the ring.  
  
"You are the King of Iron Fist. Game Over."  
  
The VR room came back into focus and Butch stepped toward the door. A small lopsided grin firmly in place. Neo was impressed with Butch's work but now was not the time for congratulations. Neo and Brick both had Scissors while Boomer had Paper. Brick and Neo went twelve more times and every single one of them was a tie.  
  
"Look Brick what game are you thinking of playing?"  
  
"Dynasty Warriors Three."  
  
"Alright why don't we have a two player on that?"  
  
"Okay." Neo loaded up the game and walked into the room with Brick. They were now standing in the middle of a room and the walls turned into strange looking capsules. People that seemed to be from medieval china. Suddenly a voice filled the room.  
  
"Choose your character." As Neo walked up each person their face changed matching Neo's own. Neo choose a man with a long red robes and a sword. Brick choose a small man with two long twin swords and a red strange red hat that looked like a variation on a sailors hat. As soon as their characters were chosen the entire world around them was remolded into a world of white. Brick found himself standing before a huge gate. Neo found himself in the middle of an army of green clad soldiers. Before both Neo and Brick even though they were in totally different places was an army of purple clad warriors.  
  
"HERE I COME." Brick yelled as he charged head first, swords drawn into the fray. In an instant he had changed from a boy to a swirling deadly tornado, and left his enemies laying on the ground with deep fatal wounds in their chest and neck. Brick was deep into the dance of death when he saw a man riding down on him. Brick rolled out of the horses word and was back on his feet an instant later.  
  
The horse swung around and was bearing down on him again but this time Brick was ready. Instead of jumping away he leapt upward and landed on the horses backside. He turned his swords around and jabbed them both into each of the mans sides. The man fell off his horse and Brick turned around so he could have control of the horse.  
  
The gates of the wall opened and Brick rode through them. Once on the other side he found himself blocked by a man riding a red hared horse. This however was no ordinary man. This guy had to be at least seven feet tale and his armor alone must have been one hundred pounds. Brick gulped and spurred his horse straight for the man.  
  
"You Insignificant worm! How dare you stand before the mighty Lu Bu I'm going to kill you." Was the only thing the he said before charging at Brick.  
  
  
  
*Door creaks open and Keiko G.O.D. walks in."  
  
Keiko: Hey people what's up?  
  
Everyone: YES WERE FREE!!!  
  
*Keiko takes another step in and trips. Her foot hit's the door knocking it shut.*  
  
Keiko: Oops... Why are all of you staring at me like that? Uh-oh...wait what did I trip on? Where did this tape recorder come from???  
  
(A/N Keiko was used first because of one reason. She used the word Farfignuten in her *you ARE a her right?* review. On another note should I skip Boomers game and go straight to where they go to school?) 


	8. The Hero of the Three Kingdoms and The W...

Keiko: Well lets see we've got You, Gregory, Myself, Boomer, Butch, Brick, Blossom, and Bubbles stuck up here and so we've been up here for a day now and the food supply is not running out for a long time.  
  
Me: hmm yeah that sounds pretty close. *sigh* Well I wonder how long it will be till Buttercup gets up here to kill Butch for standing her up...  
  
*Door opens*  
  
Me: Butch I strongly suggest you run, cause your girlfriend looks like she's ready to kill you.  
  
"CHARGE!" came the echoing sound of Neo war cry as he charged into the ranks of the enemy on a stolen horse. He had taken the horse from a warrior who had charged him much like Brick had done. Neo used the horse to get him into the center of the enemy army then jumped off. Soldiers were standing around him forming a circle. The horse ran off the way it had come. As one Twelve archers put an arrow to their bow and fired.  
  
Neo just grinned and sent the arrows back at the archers who had shot them by hitting all the arrows with his sword.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" He yelled as he charged into the ranks of the men. The men yelled and started to attack him from all sides. Neo sword flashed and sliced through the frozen air and the men around him. About three seconds after landing on the ground the bodies of the men seemed disappear. Man after man fell and no one had managed to touch Neo yet.  
  
After what seemed hours of fighting every man in the army had fallen. But There was still a task to be done. The back of another army was waiting for Neo and it would take much more than a few hundred men to tire him out.  
  
  
  
Brick was doing his best against one of the greatest warriors ever Lu Bu. He used a halberd that was at least two feet taller than he was and was taking out hundreds of men on his own. Butch ran at him and tried to cleave his head in two. Unfortunately Lu Bu blocked and attacked back.  
  
Lu Bu caught Brick in the stomach knocking all the wind out of him. Brick fell to his knees and watched the halberd coming down at him. Brick rolled to the side only just in time. Lu Bu buried his halberd into the ground. Brick stumbled backward and got to his feet shakily. Breathing hard he said.  
  
"You... gonna pull... that stick outta the ground?" He said with a grin on his face.  
  
"Your not going to attack?" Lu Bu said slowly.  
  
"Not while you're weaponless." Brick said in a matter-of-fact tone. Lu Bu used all his strength to pull it out.  
  
"Most wouldn't have given me a chance." Lu Bu said.  
  
"I'm not most." Brick said as he raised his swords again. Lu Bu did the same and the battle began again with renew ferocity.  
  
  
  
Neo was charging around through the ranks of the men cutting down dozens from on top of horse. He was slowly working his way towards the leader of the entire army. Dong Zhou a fat ugly man who happened to have quite a lot of money. Neo broke through the last defenses and found himself at the bottom of a hill with a rocky path with a area on the sides with huge boulders.  
  
Neo looked from side to side as if expecting something and suddenly the air was filled with arrows. Neo was flying along but still he was worried about his horse as much as himself. Neo stood in the saddle and did a somersault. He landed on the ground and started zigzagging everywhere. Just before he made it out of their range he felt a sharp stinging pain in his side. Neo clutched at his side and kept going. He made it out and jumped back on the horse that was now standing in front of him.  
  
Brick took used one sword coming down and the other he pulled up from the ground. Lu Bu blocked one of them with his halberd and kicked the other one out of the way. Then he brought the end of his halberd into Brick's face but Brick was already somersaulting back. Lu Bu charged forward swinging the halberd left to right. Brick rolled to the side and sliced. He turned and saw Lu Bu clutching his side and a red stain in the snow on the ground. Brick and Lu Bu faced each other again and the battle commenced yet again.  
  
Neo rode up to the gates where he found a twenty foot wall and somewhere between thirty and forty men guarding it. Neo just jumped over them and drove his sword into the solid stone of the wall. He stretched up and put his hand on the top of the wall and pulled himself up.  
  
"I hate it this happens." Neo said with a sigh looking around at the maybe ten archers who all had their bows knocked and aiming at him. At the same time they all let their arrows fly and at the same time Neo dropped to the ground. He rolled over and looked around expecting to see maybe ten dead archers. But he saw all of them still alive and well.  
  
"Huh," Neo said slightly annoyed, "that always works in the movies..."  
  
  
  
Brick and Lu Bu were both tired but Lu Bu was the worse for wear. The ground around them was stained read with blood where there weren't footprints.  
  
" I got you were I want you now." Brick said leaning tiredly on his remaining sword the other had been knocked out of his hand along with a chunk of his leg. Lu Bu clutched at his wounded side.  
  
"Ha... you don't have... a chance." Lu Bu said just before he fell to the ground unconscious. Brick had to sat down. He was totally exhausted. A few minutes later he was lying in the snow just like Lu Bu. Just a little while later a man dressed in green armor came by and looking at the scene said.  
  
"To defeat the mighty Lu Bu... you truly are a Hero of the Three Kingdoms." He said truly amazed that anyone could defeat the greatest known warrior of the time.  
  
Neo was streaking through the camp dodging people and tents alike. He had a few more arrows stuck in him than before but that had never stopped the Grim Reaper before and it wasn't going to now. He had to find Dong Zhou. He finally found what he was looking for... A tent on a raised platform. He grinned and took the stairs in a single bound and tore open a side of the over large tent with his sword. He looked in and stared. There was the fatso sitting in a chair with several extremely beautiful girls around him.  
  
"Ladies you might want to step out of the way. I wouldn't want you to watch me turn fatty here into cold cuts." Neo said with a completely evil grin.  
  
"If you got here you must be a warrior worth a thousand, I've heard so much about." Just a little while later the game ended and Boomer said he was ready to play James Bond in Tomorrow Never Dies. (A/N I just had to put a shoot 'em up game in here somewhere. By the way it may get a little gory so watch out. By the way I thought it would be a kinda funny if I somehow managed to give Neo and Brick those titles. You can have people call you that if you do well enough.)  
  
  
  
*Buttercup slams the door slams the door shut behind her*  
  
All except Butch who is hiding: DAMN!  
  
Buttercup: I'M GONNA KILL HIM!!!  
  
Most in room: We realize that  
  
Neo trying to save Butch's life: Uh Buttercup, Listen I know you kinda pissed off but just listen to me okay?  
  
*Buttercup knocks Neo into a wall*  
  
Neo: Ouchie.  
  
*Buttercup drags Butch out of a box of pine scent trees and beats him soundly.*  
  
*Neo drags himself out of his hole in the wall and over to Butch's beaten broken body.*  
  
Neo: Why didn't you fight back?  
  
Butch: Fight back? Against HER?  
  
Neo: Point taken. 


	9. School begins

Me: Hey Butch, how'd you get back on Buttercups good side?  
  
Butch: I used my old standby.  
  
Me: Let her beat on you until she got tired of it?  
  
Butch: .. yeah  
  
Me: well whatever works...  
  
*Door open and in steps Choco Cow*  
  
All: Yes were free!  
  
Boomer leaned over the corner of the wall to look over. He had a pistol in each hand and several other guns strapped to his back. He looked more like Rambo than James Bond. He counted six guards and stood up straight back to the wall while he filled the ammo chambers of his gun. He took a breathe and as he let it out he jumped out from beside the wall. Time slowed to a crawl and Boomer watch the bullets fly around him and saw his own slam into his enemies knocking them down one at a time.  
  
Boomer stood up and looked into the eyes of the only other living person in the room. A man same height as Boomer with two pistols on in each hand. They stared each other down and in the same instant both acted. Boomer dove behind a table for cover while he reloaded his gun and the other guy started running up the aisle towards him.  
  
Boomer with his gun loaded looked around the edge and saw... a gun pointed right between his eyes. The man motioned for him to get up and Boomer stood.  
  
"Well I guess this is goodbye OO Boomer." The man pulled the trigger.  
  
Nothing happened. The gun had either jammed or was out of bullets. In less than a second, Boomer had raised his gun and put several holes in the mans chest. The simulation ended and Boomer stepped out with a nice, long...  
  
"YYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN. Man I'm tired what about you... guys..." Boomer said trailing off as he noticed that Neo had only one eye open and Brick and Butch were fast asleep. Neo told Boomer to go to bed while he woke up Brick and Butch.  
  
  
  
Brick was awakened by a voice somewhere above him.  
  
"Brick wake up. Wake up Brick." It was the kind of voice that you'd expect to come from a glorious female model. That kind of lilting voice that could send soaring into the stratosphere. Brick opened his eyes slowly and stared for a minute.  
  
Then he screamed as loud as he could. He was on a beach filled with literally thousands of the oldest, hairiest, old men he had ever seen and worst of all every one of them were wearing Speedo's . He tried to get away by flying but couldn't fly.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!" Brick screamed and everything faded away. He was out cold. Neo walked into the simulator and pulled both Brick and Butch who and suffered a similar fate. He dragged them to the room that had been Mojo's and set both of them in different beds. Boomer was already sound asleep his dreams untroubled by hairy old men.  
  
Neo yawned as he walked to the room with the TV. He flipped through the channels and decided on watching a re-run of Lizzy McGuire. As he watched the TV one show turned into another and he fell gradually asleep on the coach. He woke up early before the sun rose, and started to get breakfast ready.  
  
He made four bowls of some kind of extremely sugary cereal and walked to the fridge to get some milk. He opened the fridge door and looked inside. There was no milk... Neo looked around and had an idea.  
  
Butch was melted into pillow his having apparently forgotten about his incident with the simulator and wouldn't have been surprised to find that he was putting down roots into his bed. He was feeling very comfortable when he heard someone say his name. He waved his had and said to go away. They poked him and said his name again.  
  
"Go to hell." He said and buried his head in his pillow again. He heard footsteps go to the door of the room and he fell back into dreamless sleep.  
  
Neo stepped quietly into the room followed closely by the snickering brothers of Butch. Neo was carrying a bucket full of ice cold water and as he reached Butch he held it over the bed. It teetered for a moment before spilled freezing water all over Butch's sleeping body. He came very close to jumping out of his skin which was now covered in goosebumps.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?" He yelled.  
  
"I gave you three chances to get up Butch. After that I get you up my way." Neo said.  
  
"Well what about them?" He said glaring daggers at Brick and Boomer.  
  
"Boomer got up on the first call, and Brick on the second. Now go get a bath and change. These two already have. Breakfast is ready by the way." Butch grumbled the whole way to the bathroom but came out in a slightly better humor.  
  
Neo had four bowls of cereal out on the table and was eating his, Brick and Boomer were nowhere in sight. Butch sat down and ate his cereal and almost as soon as he was done he realized that the milk was brown.  
  
"Uh Neo?"  
  
"It's coffee."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The brown crap (maybe I shouldn't have put it that way...) in your bowl. It's coffee"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah." At that instant Brick and Boomer walked in the door or rather appeared.  
  
"Heywegottagonowthebusiscomingaroundthecorner." Brick said.  
  
"Yeah,hurrythehellup." Boomer said in a rush. Soon Butch was the same way and as Neo and the others headed to the bus stop he made a mental note that his coffee was NOT a very good substitute for milk. The bus trip went fine and as they pulled up to the school they saw that he Powerpuffs where sitting on the steps along with a few others waiting for the door to open.  
  
*Crap there's that Buttercup chick.* Butch thought.  
  
*Yes Bubbles goes here.* Was what Boomer thought.  
  
*You know I really like chocolate.* Brick who couldn't see the window from the seat closest to the isle thought. Neo waited who had sat alone got out first and waited just outside the bus door.  
  
"Well guys it's our first day of school. I want you to do two things for me today." Neo said as he walked down the sidewalk towards the now open doors. "First, don't beat anyone up in front of a teacher or anything stupid like that. Second act like you like to do this bull crap." The boys all nodded and they began their journey through the first day of scHELL.  
  
  
  
Choco Cow: Alright everyone out!  
  
*Boomer comes flying from a corner*  
  
Boomer: YES WERE FREE! YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES!  
  
*Boomer slams into the door knocking it shut and himself out.*  
  
All: DAMN!!!!! 


	10. You call this FOOD?

Me: Okay sooooo who's gonna get in here next and how are we still gonna be stuck?  
  
Brick: How should I know? It'll probably involve that rather large pile of junk right behind the door.  
  
Me: Oh well who knows? I'm gonna go get a ice cream. Want one?  
  
Brick: Sure um make it a chocolate in a cone.  
  
Me: Okay be back in a sec.  
  
*Neo walks off the Ice Cream machine in the corner.*  
  
All of the boys had the same classes. Neo had made sure of that. The first of which was history, followed by art, then something called General Literature then lunch. None of them wasn't to happy at the prospect of History first and as the coffee was already wearing off just from the idea of hearing about people who had been dead for two hundred years most likely in another country they weren't exactly happy about this.  
  
They took each took their seats in the front row and almost as one they slumped down and their eyes dropped. Soon a man that looked old enough to have seen the things he was teaching came in. His name was Mr. Spuksleaw. spoke so slow that it seemed like history would rewrite itself before he was finished.  
  
"Wwwwwwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll cccccccccccclllllllllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssss Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttt'ssssssssss ttttttttttttttiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeee fffffffffooooooooooorrrrrrrrr tttttttttttttthhhhhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeee ccccccllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaasssssssssss ttttttttttttttttttttttooooooooooooooooooooooo sssssssssssstttttttttttttttaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrttttttttttttttttttttt. (for the sake of what very little sanity I have left I'm gonna translate from here on.) Now were going to begin with the Mongols of Mongolia." Neo and the others hadn't gotten through the well part and were already asleep. The sound of a bell woke them. Class was dismissed, and The four of them shuffled out the door yawning loudly.  
  
"MAN, that was boring. Thank goodness that I slept through it." Brick said.  
  
"I know dude. Worst time I ever wasted. So what's our next class?" Boomer said sleepily  
  
"Art. It's taught by uh. Arthur Aurot. Must be uh foreign or something like that." Neo said.  
  
"Hope it's not as bad as that." Butch said. He was the only one of them starting to recover from the previous class.  
  
"It won't be. Art classes are almost always good." He was right. Art class was great. Mr. Aurot said he, didn't "give a rat turd so long as they did the work." And he proceeded to show them how to draw certain things before shooing them out the door so the next class could start. Boomer was still a little tired and he fell behind Brick, and the rest. He trudged along for a few moments before realizing he was going to be late. He kicked it into high gear and charged down the hall.  
  
He did know it but heading now heading toward him was Bubbles. She had been talking to some of here ten billion friends and had forgotten to get her books. She had run all the way back to her locker which unfortunately meant running all the way across the school without using her super speed or flying. She had stopped running like that on in school after a three month detention for tearing up the school property and she couldn't fly because she couldn't turn the corners fast enough and had left dents in the wall that constantly amazed the janitor.  
  
She had already gotten her books and was racing to class. Boomer was turning a corner and slammed straight into Bubbles knocking them both down. He didn't look up at her. instead he immediately started helping her get her books together. His were safely tucked in his pack  
  
"Oh crap. Sorry." He said grabbing a two or three books.  
  
"Don't worry about it." She said as she too picked up books. It was only after he had gotten all the things she had not grabbed herself that he looked up and immediately froze. He found himself looking at a girl he had seen twice before, a girl that Boomer thought (along with the majority of the males in the school) looked like a god. He stared at her for a moment before she looked back at him. They stared at each other for a moment before Boomer snapped back to reality. He noticed vaguely that his legs had turned to jelly.  
  
*Whoa Aphrodite has nothing on Bubbles.* He thought as he handed the books to Bubbles slowly and they stared at each other for another moment before hurrying off to class. Boomer was close but got saved from trouble by Neo who had said that Boomer had gone to grab one of his Books for him. General Lit homework was to read the book "Hatchet" over about two weeks and then writing a book report on it. They left with Boomer more than a little happier than he had been when he had left Art.  
  
Brick was in the very last member of the line because he had kinda slipped in a puddle of milk, a souvenir of the last lunch period. He had fallen and landed with his back in the puddle and the he told the others to go one while he got a towel to mop up his backside. He sighed as he picked up a tray and loaded it with the so called food. The sign that had proclaimed that they were to eat chicken nuggets and macaroni was wrong, they were to eat freeze dried, petrified camel dropping and gravy colored cardboard covered in the paste that kids in kindergarten were so found of.  
  
Brick was now out of the line and stared all around the room. He wasn't sure where Neo and the others had decided to sit but eventually he spotted them. They were sitting at a table all the way across the room and so Brick began the long trudge across the room. He turned his head to look at the people around him. He saw girls and guys both return his glance before going back to their food and Brick kept walking down the aisle. It wasn't long till his gaze found it's way to a certain table where (DUH) Blossom was sitting with her sisters. Though the table was crowded Brick didn't notice anyone but Blossom.  
  
Blossom seemed to feel someone staring at her and she turned around and looked back at Brick for a moment. As Brick passed he heard one of the girls at the table say.  
  
"Hey Blossom. Blossom? This is Earth calling Blossom, can you hear me." But Blossoms eyes followed Brick all the way to his table, even after Brick was forced to keep his eyes on where he was going. Then she noticed that her friend was waving her hand in front of Blossoms face. She jumped slightly as she came back to the real world.  
  
" Hey Blossom, you okay? You kinda zoned out there for a sec."  
  
"Yeah sorry Alicia, didn't mean to."  
  
" Don't worry about it. So did you see that hottie in the leather jacket go by a minute ago..."  
  
  
  
Brick got all the way to the table without any other distractions and he sat down Boomers right, who was sitting across from Neo who had Butch on his left.  
  
"Get a little distracted Brick?" Neo said with a grin. Brick smirked back though as Butch said back in his brothers defense.  
  
" You can't talk Neo, you stared at that girl next to uh what's her name?" He paused and Brick said.  
  
"Blossom, Butch. Blossom."  
  
"Yeah the girl next the pink chick." Brick slapped his forehead and stared to have thoughts about skipping lunch as he stared at his art supply meal.  
  
  
  
Door: opens and in steps... Mojo Jojo*  
  
All: YAY WERE FREE.  
  
Mojo: no you are not because you cannot be freed until the end of the fan fiction. Furthermore the author will not be letting you go because this makes for many humorous situations.  
  
Neo: Here you go Brick here's your Ice creaaaaam.  
  
*Neo slips on melted ice cream on the floor and slides into the side of the door shutting it.*  
  
Mojo: See. I told you so. I have already stated that...  
  
All: SHUT UP!!!  
  
Mojo: Okay I will be quiet. There will be no sound coming from my mouth. I will not utter another.  
  
*All Attack Mojo* 


	11. Dodgeball and Pizza

(Author's note: glad you like it Gregory. After all you're the one who gave me the idea!)  
  
Me: Sooooooooooo I wonder who's gonna get landed in here next.  
  
*Door opens and in steps HIM.*  
  
HIM: Helllllllllo. What are you people doing up here?  
  
ALL: WERE FREE!!!  
  
HIM: No your not.  
  
All: Why not?  
  
*HIM slams door*  
  
HIM: That's why!  
  
All: GRR  
  
  
  
"Neo what class is next?" Butch asked as they left the lunch room. They had had their fill of paste and had firmly decided to bring their own lunch from now on.  
  
"Your favorite, P.E." Neo replied and then grinned evilly.  
  
"And P.E. includes dodgeball today. Course with us playing it's more like pray-to-god-you-don't-get-hit-ball." All of them grinned and headed to the gym.  
  
Buttercup walked into the gym confident that she would kick ass as usual. Every one in her gym class hated Mondays because it was only Mondays that they played dodgeball. We'll say that Buttercup liked to play rough and leave it at that. But today Buttercup may possibly meet her match.  
  
As she walked in boys and girls alike turned and though some walked away, most ran. Buttercup grinned devilishly as she picked up her rubber air filled ball of doom. She looked around the room with relish as she searched out her first target. Then she heard it whistling behind her. Buttercup moved only just in time to dodge the red blur that had almost slammed into her head. She looked to the place where the ball had come from and saw a boy standing there. He was wearing an all dark green shirt under his jacket and black jeans but what pissed Buttercup off the most was the lopsided smirk on his face.  
  
"YOU!" Buttercup said venomously.  
  
"Hey Babe. What's up?" Butch said with his grin still firmly in place. Almost as soon as the words were out of his mouth a hail of balls came at him. Buttercup was grabbing and throwing them as fast as she could. Though the balls were flying through the air fast enough to leave dents in the wall Butch was still faster. Those kids who weren't lucky enough to get out of the way  
  
Buttercup had just one ball left. Butch had hoarded the balls behind him and was simply waiting for her to use her last one. Buttercup pulled her arm back and Butch's grin widened. She was about to fling it at Butch when both of them felt something hit them in the side of the head. Butch's grin had vanished as he realized that both he and Buttercup were out. Brick and Boomer were standing just a few feet away looking at them with wide grins spread across their faces, but the grins lasted only a moment before vanishing.  
  
Neo had pegged both of them in the back of the head. The game was over and Neo was the winner. The game started again and though the "normal" kids were very out matched Neo and the others had loads of fun spiking balls of the top of each others head. Even Buttercup found herself laughing when she was backing up and ran into Butch.  
  
All to soon however the hour was over and they were forced to head to the next class, but not before Buttercup had managed to peg Butch in the back of the head.  
  
"See ya later, Babe." Butch said. The answer he got was a little surprising.  
  
"See you later, Handsome." Buttercup said with a wink. Butch turned around and waved as he left. Brick noticed that his lopsided grin was back in place. The rest of the day went smoothly without anything important happening. The boys decided to get a couple of pizzas. When they entered the pizzeria Neo went straight up to the man there. He was more or less what you'd expect out of a man in a pizzeria. He was slightly overweight, Italian and had a mustache.  
  
"AH Neo whata youa doin ina hera?" He said. Neo walked over and shook hands with the man. Neo introduced him as (ironically enough) Mario. They were old friends Neo said. After a nice reunion be they got four pizzas, one four Brick and Boomer, one for Butch, and two for Neo.  
  
"Damn Neo, do you always eat that much." Neo thought about it for a second before saying.  
  
"Um, no Butch, sometimes I eat more." All three of the boys just shook their heads and kept walking. They were about to cross the street and enter the park when there came a loud high pitched scream from an alley just a few yards up the street. The four boys looked at each other and as one ran up and took a look inside. About ten feet into the alley there was what looked for a moment like a moving wall of green but they soon realized that it was the Gangrene Gang. As another scream erupted from inside the alley Neo turned to the others.  
  
"I'll take care of this. Go ahead and head up to the house."  
  
"You sure?" Boomer asked. Even as yet another scream came from inside the alley  
  
"Yeah, looks like fun." Neo said with a grin. As the three boys flew off Neo ran a few feet up the alley and jumped over the five teens. The girl screeched even louder as he landed in front of her.  
  
"Hey, don't worry I got your back." Neo said as he faced the oncoming gang.  
  
"Hey who is this punk?" The taunt came from a skinny guy in a jacket with sunglasses.  
  
"I don't know Ace, maybe he's-s-s-s-s trying to be a hero."  
  
"Don't need to try." Neo grinned for a second before charging into the middle of them. He picked up the smallest member of the gang and using him like a baseball, he threw him into the one who had spoken first. Then in a blur of motion he smashed his heel into the one who had spoken like a snake sending him straight into the wall. Neo dispatched the most freakish of the five with a well placed gut punch leaving only one.  
  
"Let me guess. You're the Jolly Green Giant right? FEE FI FO FUM, I SMELL JUST LIKE A BUM."  
  
"You don't call Big Billy a bum." Said the gigantic man just before backhanding Neo with his trashcan lid sized hands send Neo straight into the wall and causing bricks and dust to rain down on him.  
  
"HA HA BIG BILLY BEAT YOU UP." Billy was just about to start towards the girl again when the rubble shifted.  
  
"Damn you, you asshole. You got my best trench coat dirty." Neo said as he stood up and dusted himself off. Neo walked up to the very confused Billy and looked up at him.  
  
"Don't do that again Billy." He said just before burying his fist into Billy's abdomen.  
  
  
  
HIM: none of you can get me MWAHAHAHA.  
  
Butch: What's stopping us?  
  
HIM: The instant you get near me I'll simply teleport out of here.  
  
Me: No you won't.  
  
HIM: And why not?  
  
Me: Weeeell the walls are made of a kind of metal that blocks all magic.  
  
*HIM's eyes get real wide.*  
  
HIM: DAMN YOU!  
  
*everyone dogpiles HIM.*  
  
(A/N I'm tired now so I'll tell you what happened after this later. Those of you who read the original version might remember. =D I'll try to get the next chapter up tomorrow or Monday. By the way I'm gonna try to get two more into the attic next so watch out!) 


	12. Sneaking out

Me: So what's gonna happen now? We've severely beaten HIM for shutting the door, we've beaten every game I own, we've bloated ourselves on my endless supply of candy, chocolate and ice cream.  
  
Gregory: Um sleep?  
  
Keiko: Sounds Good.  
  
Me: Good Idea  
  
HIM: I love it.  
  
Mojo: Yes your idea is a good one, because I like your idea therefore I will do what you have said. (continues, and no one listens)  
  
Brick: got a sleeping bag?  
  
Me: This is a damned attic Brick we have like eight up here.  
  
Blossom: Yeah me and Brick can share one. (Brick blushes)  
  
Boomer: Sounds fun.  
  
Bubbles: yeah Boomboom!  
  
Butch looking at Buttercup: No way Babe you kick in your sleep.  
  
Buttercup glaring at Butch: I'll kick harder if you don't let me.  
  
Butch: um I changed my mind...  
  
Buttercup: that's better.  
  
Choco Cow: *is too busy sleeping to comment.*  
Big Billy stood there all but impaled on Neo's fist. Neo looked up at him before withdrawing is had from Billy's gut. Billy swayed from left to right for a moment before dropping backwards onto the ground.  
  
"All to easy." Neo said with a wry grin. He turned around and looked at the girl.  
  
"So. You okay?" The girl looked at him with wide eyes and nodded slowly.  
  
"Good." Neo said and he offered her, his hand. She took it and he helped her up. Neo looked at her and thought he recognized her but he could quite decided where he had seen her. It was close to sunset and the alley was dark.  
  
"Thank you, um?" She said after a moment.  
  
"Neo, I'm Neo." He said with his grin still in place. The girl was about a head shorter than him. She had light brown hair and eyes of the same color. She still looked scared but she was calmer now than she had been. They were walking out of the alley and going around the corner.  
  
"My name's Alicia." She looked back at the alley one last time before looking straight ahead. Neo walked her to the corner before turning and saying.  
  
"Well if your sure your okay then I guess I should probably..." But she stopped him there.  
  
"Do you think, maybe... you could, um walk me home? I don't want to be alone." She looked at the ground as she said the last part.  
  
"If that's what you want, Alicia." Neo's grin widened as he walked down the sidewalk.  
Back at the house the Ruffs weren't exactly worried about Neo. After all you don't often get worried about the Grim Reaper. Soon after they had gotten into the house they told the voice activated computer to do their homework for them. After that they were kinda bored and didn't really have much to do until Neo.  
  
"What took you so long?" Boomer asked when Neo opened the door.  
  
"The girl wanted me to walk her home." Neo said nonchalantly.  
  
"Really? What happened?" Butch asked with a grin.  
  
" Well she didn't really want to talk on the way to her house, but when we got there she asked me if I was doing anything on Saturday and I said no, so now I have a date for Saturday."  
  
"So what you're telling us is that you've been on earth for maybe a week and you already have a girl?" Brick said.  
  
"Um yeah that sounds about right." Neo said.  
  
"Cool." Butch said and looked back at the TV. Neo took a seat on one of the couches surrounding the TV and maybe half an hour later he was laying on the couch only half awake, with his eyes drooping just like the other three boys. Around fifteen minutes later they were all sound asleep or at least pretending to be in Boomer case.  
  
Boomer slowly cracked one eye and looked around before opening the other. Once satisfied that all of them were asleep he floated quietly to the door and opened. Boomer cursed softly as it squeaked and he looked back at the sleeping forms of his brothers and sighed in relief. He didn't realize Neo wasn't on his couch.  
  
As soon as Boomer was out of the house he began to rise steadily. Once he was well above the dome he flew off in the direction of the suburbs. Neo had watched from the window and as soon as Boomer was flying Neo went out the door and looked up. He looked up and frowned for a moment before deciding to follow him. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop and watched the dark blue streak in the sky. Dark clouds were filling the sky and a few small snowflakes were falling to Earth.  
  
After the rooftops ran out Neo jumped to the ground and began running. After a while Boomer landed next to a telephone booth and walked inside it. As Neo watch Boomer took the phone book inside the booth and looked up something. A moment later he smiled and put up the phone book, then he got out and flew off again. Neo followed him to a white house not particularly noticeable or strange. It had three windows on the top floor and two more on the bottom.  
  
Boomer peered into the top left window for a long while and Neo watched him. Boomer didn't do anything but stare. It wasn't like he was looking at something he knew he shouldn't be looking at. It was more like looking through a door at something far to good for him to have, yet still wanting to just gaze on it.  
  
Neo slowly floated up and looked into the window. On the far right was a Buttercup. Her sheets were very messed up from her punching the air. Blossom was in the middle of the room as Boomer had guessed from the pink sheets because the red head had pulled the sheets over her face. Bubbles was lying peacefully in a bed on the far right. Her golden hair was strewn about the pillow and the shoulders of her bright blue night gown were just barely showing.  
  
"Beautiful isn't she?" Neo whispered to Boomer  
  
"Yeah." Boomer said dreamily before his head snapped to the side. Just before he made a sound Neo clapped his hand over Boomer's mouth.  
  
"Shhhh. Wouldn't want to wake them would you?" Neo said softly. Boomer nodded and Neo motioned for him to land on the sidewalk.  
  
"Come on. Let's get home and out of this snow." Though Neo said that he and Boomer began to walk home.  
*Door opens and light pours in on the dark room. Two figures stand in the doorway.*  
  
Soul Lysythe Ice: Hey everyone your free!  
  
Violet: Yeah come on let's get out of here.  
  
*all slowly raise up and look. None of them are really awake.*  
  
All: SHUT OUT THE DAMN LIGHT!!!  
  
Violet and Ice: EEP!  
  
*door slams and all fall back asleep*  
  
Violet whispering: So what do we do now?  
  
Ice Whispering: Go to sleep?  
  
Violet whispering: Well I don't think it could hurt. 


	13. Snow

Me: Oh my gosh.  
  
Keiko: What?  
  
Me: I just found my movie collection. Mom grounded me from all of my movies and forgot where she put them.  
  
Violet: What have you got.  
  
Me: The only thing I haven't got a crappy Disney movies and the like. Now let's see, where is it?  
  
Gregory: Where is what?  
  
Me: You'll see. Ah here it is.  
  
*Neo takes out DVD and sticks it in the PlayStation 2*  
"So, Boomer, mind telling me why you were staring into a beautiful girls window for half an hour?"  
  
"Uh yeah Neo I do kinda mind..." Boomer said quietly.  
  
"Well you know your brothers could find out somehow you know..."  
  
"You wouldn't!" Boomer said sharply.  
  
"Oh wouldn't I?" Neo replied, an evil grin spreading across his face.  
  
"You probably guessed Neo. Why do I need to tell you?"  
  
"Because I'm very cruel in these matters."  
  
"Yes I like her..." Boomer sighed more than said.  
  
"Well was that so hard?" Snow was pilling up on the ground and it was becoming harder and harder to walk. The streets were empty and the footprints behind Neo and Boomer were standing out but would eventually be covered over with snow.  
  
"Yes Neo it was." Boomer said slightly exasperated and annoyed.  
  
"Well let me give you this advice and then I'll drop it. Don't go sneaking around there again. If Buttercup found out I don't think I could save you." Neo said looking half-way serious. Boomer laughed and grinned looking much less serious.  
  
"You know I'm gonna have to get you back for this." Boomer said.  
  
"You can try all you want but you don't stand a chance." Neo replied grinning.  
  
"So you think." Boomer laughed and pulled up his hood. Neo did the same and instantly stopped and boomer started laughing.  
  
"Damn you Boomer." When Neo had pulled up his hood he had dumped an arm load of snow that Boomer had somehow pilled into his hood, onto his head.  
The next day Neo got up first (as usual) and turned on the radio. Not long after he had turned it on the they began saying that all the schools around Townsville were closed. Neo was worried that something had happened and the mayor hadn't been able to rouse the Powerpuffs but he shouldn't have bothered. By morning the snow had really piled up. It was at least five feet deep and was still snowing.  
  
Neo didn't bother to wake the boys up which meant they got up at eleven. When they did finally get up Butch went and got a bath (he had never shared Buttercups hatred for baths) and Boomer came in with Brick.  
  
"OH GEEZ BRICK, PUT YOUR FREAKING HAT BACK ON!" Bricks hair was horrifying. Brick felt his head and realized that his hat wasn't on.  
  
"Damn." He muttered before shambling off to find his hat.  
  
"Hey Neo why didn't you wake us up?"  
  
"Snow day guys."  
  
"WHAT?!?" Almost as soon as the words were out of his mouth at the window were three figures staring at the kids playing in the snow. Less than half a second later they were outside in the snow. Neo sighed and walked off to find his clothes.  
  
Butch flew around looking for a target. Though he would have easily settled for some idiot kid doing nothing but he found a much better person to play with. Brick wasn't looking for a snowball fight he was looking for a patch of untouched snow in which he could make a snowman. Boomer was sitting right above the door waiting for Neo to come out. Boomer had piled a load of snow onto the roof of the place and as soon as Neo walked out he was gonna push it off.  
  
Unfortunately for Boomer Neo wasn't going to be caught unaware this time. He had crawled out from the hole in the roof where the telescope was and had made a snow ball and placed at the very top of the roof which sloped down to where Boomer was waiting.  
  
"Well, well, well Boomer. That's a mighty fine prank you have set up here." Neo whispered. Yup sure is. It would be a shame to ruin it wouldn't it? Well maybe I'll be nice and... Oops." He said as he nudged the snowball ever so gently. At first it went slowly down the roof towards where Boomer was but as it gathered more snow it began to go extremely fast.  
  
Neo sat back down and watched Boomer get rolled over by the now gigantic snowball. As soon as it fell off the roof it hit the stairs leading up to the doorway and the giant snowball broke in half and fell down onto the ground below.  
  
Neo flew down to where Boomer was and found him in the snow making snow angels with some girl. As Neo got closer he realized who it was. Bubbles.  
  
Black Knight on movie: None shall pass.  
  
King Arthur: What?  
  
Black Knight: None shall pass.  
  
King Arthur: I have no quarrel with you Good Sir Knight, but I MUST cross this bridge.  
  
Black Knight: Then... You shall die.  
  
King Arthur: I COMMAND YOU AS KING OF THE BRITANS TO STAND ASIDE!!!  
  
Black Knight: I move... for no man.  
  
King Arthur draws sword: SOOO BE IT!!!  
  
*King Arthur and Black Knight fight. Black knight looses a arm.*  
  
King Arthur: Now stand aside worth advisory.  
  
Black Knight: 'Tis but a scratch.  
  
King Arthur: A SCRATCH?!? You arms off!  
  
Black Knight: No it isn't.  
  
King Arthur: Well what then?  
  
Black Knight looks at the arm on the ground: I've had worse.  
  
King Arthur: YOU LIE.  
  
Black Knight: Come on you pansy!  
  
*More fighting and Black Knight losses other arm*  
  
King Arthur: VICTORY IS MINE! *Kneels and begins praying* We thank the lord that in thy mercy *Black Knight kicks Arthur in the head*  
  
Black Knight: Come on then!  
  
King Arthur: WHAT?!?  
  
Black Knight: HAVE AT YOU!!!  
  
King Arthur: You are indeed brave Sir Knight but the fight is mine.  
  
Black Knight: OOOHHH had enough ey?  
  
King Arthur: Look you stupid bastard you've got no arms left!  
  
Black Knight kicking Arthur: Yes I have!  
  
King Arthur: LOOK!  
  
Black Knight continues kicking: It's just a flesh wound!  
  
*later*  
  
*Black Knight is on the ground with no arm OR legs*  
  
Black Knight: Alright we'll call it a draw.  
  
*Arthur and his servant leave*  
  
Black Knight: Oh I see RUNNIN' AWAY EY? YOU YELLOW BASTARD!! COME BACK HERE!!! I'LL BITE 'CHE LEGS OFF!!!!*  
  
*All busting a gut laughing*  
  
Me: Oh that was Great!!!  
  
Hairy Gregory: That's hilarious.  
  
*Door opens and standing in the door are two figures. One tall with Elvis style hair, and the other like a foot tall in boots and a white scientists jacket.*  
  
(Who are the Mystery appearances? *tell me if you can. It's pretty obvious* Will out heroes finally escape the evil attic?)  
  
*A/N Any movies you'd like to see part of in this fic? If I've seen it I may put it on the big screen!* 


	14. Snowballs and Movies

Me: Johnny! Dex! What's up guys!  
  
Dexter: This is a quite interesting Metal this door of yours is made out of Neo.  
  
Johnny: OOOOOHHHH Buttons.  
  
*Johnny starts pressing random buttons on Dexter's jacket.*  
  
Dexter: NNNOOOOOO YOU FOOL!!!  
  
Me: SHE'S GONNA BLOW!!!  
  
*all duck for cover as the jacket explodes*  
Neo shook his head and walked off to see if Brick would like to have a snow ball fight. Boomer seemed to be a little preoccupied.  
  
Brick was on the other side of the of the mountain building a snow man. Neo made a snow ball and chucked it right into the back of Brick head. Brick fell face down into the snow and looked back to see who had dared throw a snow ball at a Rowdy Ruff. Seeing that it was Neo Brick grabbed the base of his snow man and threw it at Neo.  
  
After this the snowballs flew everywhere. It range all over and soon every kid around the mountain who wasn't already was doing something very important to them (I.E. Boomer and Bubbles) where soon immersed in the snowball war. The were on the outskirts of the park when Bubbles sat up and squealed with joy. She jumped up and ran over to a boy just a few feet ahead.  
  
He had black hair that he had spiked up the entire length of his hair. He was tall a full head taller than Boomer Almost any girl with one eye and a grain of sense would have thought him "hot". Bubble hugged him tightly. Or at least the boy obviously thought it was tight as he grunted as most of his breathe was let out of his body.  
  
"Boomer, this is my boyfriend Erid (yes this is a real name and I had the very great misfortune to know the person)." Those simple words had torn something from Boomer. He was not a person prone to hate but he suddenly found himself wanting to rip this guys leg off and beat him with it till he died of blood loss.  
  
"Hi Boomer." He said reaching out his hand. Boomer took it and put just enough pressure on it that it would hurt but not so much that he would say anything (in other words came as close as he could to breaking it without actually doing it.)  
  
"Hi." Boomer said with a very forced smile. Erid nodded and turned to Bubbles who nodded and walked away with him. Boomer watched her wave to him as she walked away hand in hand with the person who was the closest Boomer had ever come to hating.  
Butch had already been in a snow ball fight with Buttercup and they were all to happy to have more targets. Snowball were flying everywhere and even the boys were finding it hard not to get hit. Brick backed into one who immediately turned, and grabbing Brick by the shoulder screamed.  
  
"THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!!! HELP PLEASE!!" As soon as the words were out of his mouth a snowball hit him in the back and he told Brick.  
  
"they. got me. Brick. Tell my mother.. I. love.. her." and with that the boy sank to the ground, his eyes closed and his mouth open.  
  
"Dude, it was just a snowball." The boy sat up and stared at Brick.  
  
"Oh yeah!" and the boy jumped up and ran off. As he did Brick shook his head and made a mental note.  
  
*Memo to self. Townsville people are Idiots." Having finished being in wonder at the boys stupidity Brick sent a snowball flying through the air and watched the boy repeat his performance. Unfortunately he had been idle too long and was hit in the back of the head with a snowball, courtesy of Butch.  
  
After several hours of pelting each other with snowballs the boys were all cold wet and tired, but happy. Butch said bye to Buttercup and followed the others up to the house. After a burning shower and some hot chocolate it was starting to get late, not that mattered as there was still at least three feet of snow on the ground and school would definitely be closed. Even so the boys didn't stay awake long before dropping off in their couches.  
  
They all slept late the next day and when they finally got up and were at least half-way awake they realized they were bored with the snow and didn't have anything to do for a day. After about half any hour of sitting around Brick suggested seeing a movie.  
  
"But which movie?"  
  
"How about that Lord of the Rings movie?"  
  
"Nah it's not in the theaters anywhere near here."  
  
"The Recruit then."  
  
"Maybe later... how about that um what was it called... Dare Devil movie?"  
  
"Okay why not?"  
  
They all walked through the snow dodging the occasional snowball and when they got to the theater they bought tickets and found some seats. The movie hadn't started yet and Boomer started to look around. People were crammed into every seat . There had barely been enough seats for them to sit there together. After a few minutes of fidgeting Boomer got up saying he was gonna go get some snacks and use the bathroom.  
  
As he walked out he held the door open for a couple who were walking in hand in hand. As Boomer looked at them he thought he had seen them before. Then he realized where he had seen them before. The girl was Buttercup and the guy was... he was the guy Bubbles had said was her boyfriend.  
  
Dexter trying desperately to remove his jacket which is now glowing: OH NO OH NO OH NO!!!  
  
Johnny still pushing buttons: HA HA HA I'M INVENTING GRAVITY!!!  
  
*jacket explodes sending items and people flying everywhere. Johnny slams into the door and shuts it.*  
  
Johnny: Ow.  
  
*Johnny gets up and walks over to Buttercup.*  
  
Johnny: Hey Hot Momma. Wanna see my chest hair? It's blonde and curly!  
  
*Vein pops out on Buttercups head, but before she can pound him Butch grabs him.*  
  
Butch: YOU FREAKING IDIOT!!! NOT ONLY DID YOU JUST SHUT THE DAMNED DOOR BUT NOW YOUR HITTING ON MY GIRL!!!!  
  
Johnny: This is gonna hurt.  
  
*Butch proceeds to pound the life out of Johnny while the others try to wake up poor Dexter.* 


	15. Followed

I'mMe: Well there's not much left for us to do but watch Butch beat the crap outta Johnny.  
  
Hairy Gregory: How long has he been at it?  
  
Me: well he stopped after about an hour but when Johnny went and hit on Buttercup again... it wasn't pretty.  
  
Violet: It may not be pretty but it's HALARIOUS.  
  
Me: good point. Aw crap he's done  
  
All but Johnny and Butch: AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!  
  
Johnny walking over to Bubbles: Hey hot Momma...  
  
*Boomer slams into Johnny at high speed*  
  
All but Boomer and Johnny: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!  
Boomer spent the entire movie sitting in his chair in a bad mood. This is understandable as the girl he has a crush on has a boyfriend, but then again he's a cheating boyfriend, but yet again the girl he's cheating with is Buttercup.  
  
*Does Buttercup know about him and Bubbles, or is it visa versa? No... Bubbles is to sweet for that. I don't think that she would do that kind of thing... but would Buttercup? She's pretty mean to Bubbles but I don't think she'd do that...* Boomer thought.  
  
I'll tell the others about it after the movie... maybe not Butch though... If he found out he might pound Erid before I do.* Boomer smiled grimly.  
  
After the movie Butch, Neo, and Brick were all laughing about the movie quite happily, but Boomer was still quiet. It wasn't long before the others noticed it.  
  
"Dude, what's up bro? Your almost never this quiet when your not pullin' a prank!" Brick asked with a slightly worried, slightly silly tone.  
  
"Yeah really, what's up?" Butch asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later." Boomer said as he looked over his shoulder and saw a truly sickening sight. Buttercup was kissing Erid. To be more precise, she was kissing him with her tongue. Boomer considered dodging into an alley and tasting his movie snacks again (if you know what I mean) but thought better of it.  
  
Back at the former home of Mojo Jojo Boomer spilled the beans and told them everything. They were completely silent until he had finished.  
  
"... and I don't have a clue what to do." Boomer finished with an exasperated sigh.  
  
" Well, there aren't a lot of solutions that will work well. My advice is have one of us follow him around for a few days and see what he's up to. Then we'll make out next move." The three bothers nodded and they decided Boomer, and Butch wouldn't follow them because if they might be recognized a lot easier than Brick or Neo, plus Butch might just lose it and as Butch himself put it "Beat the livin' shit outta that bastard".  
  
Brick was going to follow him the next day and see what happened. Neo gave him a extremely sensitive tape recorder so that if there was a conversations with any clues as to what they should do next.  
  
The next day it didn't take Brick long to find Erid. He playing with Bubbles in the still lingering snow. Brick sat in a tree with his back against the trunk and watched them for an hour or so and never once did Buttercup or even Blossom come up in conversation. Not long after he left and hung out with Buttercup for a while, but only for a few minutes. That's when it got interesting.  
  
Almost as soon as he left Buttercup he headed across town and went into this huge manor. It was unbelievable how huge this place was. It had ten stories and it had to be as wide as a football field and just as long. Brick flew up to the roof and after landing used his X-ray vision to look into the building. He could hear people walking around in the place but it couldn't possible been more than three people. It took Brick a moment to locate them all but there was a slightly aging man sitting in a chair in a large room with walls covered with animal trophies. The other that Brick didn't know who was happened to be in one of the biggest rooms Brick had ever seen. But the proportions of the room where nothing compared to what filled it.  
  
Everything Brick could imagine being in a fourteen year old girls bed-room was there. Toys, TVs (yes more than one), lipstick in ever color imaginable, thousands of different make up kits, even a bar with hundreds of different drinks.  
  
Erid was heading directly for this room. How he could navigate through this place without x-ray vision was beyond Brick. The only way Brick could think of was that he had been coming here for at least a year and probably more. It took a few minutes for him to reach it but when he did neither of them said a word. What followed was one of the most sickening things Brick had ever seen.  
  
After the "make-out fest" they laid down on the bed and talked. Brick heard exactly what he wanted to. He turned on the recorder given to him and listened in.  
  
"Well how's my plan going?" Princess asked.  
  
"Perfect. I've got Butterbutt and Babbles in the palm of my hand." Erid replied.  
  
"Perfect. After you get Blossom too all you'll have to do is get them to fight over you and we'll just sit back and watch them destroy each other. Then I'll be the one this city comes crawling to when a monster's destroying it!" There was a loud crash from the roof and they both looked up. Brick had slammed his fist through the roof when he had heard what they were planing.  
  
"What was that?" Erid said.  
  
"Who knows a trophy probably fell or something. By the way I won't to get of this house. Why don't we go on a date tomorrow at The Golden Truffle."  
  
"Sure why not?"  
  
Brick decided to get up in case he was further enraged and decided to fry the entire house. He flew off to show Neo and the others the tape. When he had finish playing it Boomer was shaking and Neo was holding Butch back from flying out the door and vaporizing half the city.  
  
"Listen guys, I have a plan and it will cause them both more pain than anyone in this room could possibly inflict on them."  
  
"How do you figure?" Butch asked still struggling.  
  
"Simply put, Buttercup." All three boys looked at Neo and identical evil smiles spread across their faces.  
  
"What's you plan Neo?"  
  
"Well, first we....." Neo went into the others and told them his plan.  
  
Me: Well there's not much left for us to do but watch Boomer beat the crap outta Johnny.  
  
Hairy Gregory: How long has he been at it?  
  
Me: well he stopped after about an hour but when Johnny went and hit on Bubbles again... it was pretty funny.  
  
Violet: No it was HALARIOUS.  
  
Me: Point taken.  
  
*Boomer stops*  
  
Me: Aw crap he's done  
  
All but Johnny and Butch: AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!  
  
Johnny walking over to Blossom: Hey hot...  
  
*Brick slams into Johnny at high speed*  
  
All but Brick and Johnny: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!! 


	16. At the Golden Truffle

* Keiko G.O.D. halfheartedly searches through a box labeled quite clearly: stuff. *  
  
Buttercup: What have you found so far?  
  
Keiko: Not much. There where some outdated video games, some old moldy hats, some nasty magazines...  
  
* Johnny pounces on the piles of crap and starts digging through it, and in the process hits Ricky in the head with hard object. *  
  
All: O.O  
  
Johnny: HAHAHAHAHAHA FOUND IT!!!  
  
Boomer: That's just wrong.  
  
Me: Ouch, what was that?  
  
Keiko: Oh that. That's just some old bottle I found.  
  
Buttercup: Let me see that Ricky.  
  
Me: Okay.  
  
* Ricky hands Buttercup bottle *  
  
Buttercup: This is perfect.  
  
Lysythe: For what?  
  
Buttercup: For Spin-The-Bottle.  
  
Neo's plan hadn't been easy to carry out. The first step had been to find out where Erid and Princess were going to sit in the Golden Truffle. Next Butch had persuaded (rather forcefully) the owner to let them have the table next to them. Boomer had written a pair of notes, one that invited Buttercup to the table and another for Bubbles.  
  
Neo had snuck over to the Utonium and hidden on the roof till and waited for everyone to leave. He had snuck in through the chimney and snuck up to the girls room and laid each note on the girls bed. Then he had hastily left the house. It would not do well to be caught by the Powerpuff Girls sneaking around in their house.  
  
Now they went to the Golden Truffle to watch the show. It would be at least an hour before Princess and Erid arrived. Boomer was fidgety. He was constantly shuffling around in his seat. They ordered some food and waited. Just when Boomer thought he would lose his mind they arrived.  
  
Course this didn't exactly help matters as now he was going crazy trying to stop himself from flying over to the other table and squashing both of them like the bugs they were. Each second felt like an hour and each minute was an eternity. Boomer was normally a calm guy, but Butch was another matter.  
  
Butch was literally shaking with anticipation, or maybe anger. It was enough that Buttercup liked another guy, but for him to be cheating on her was a whole new ball park. As a matter of fact the only thing really keeping him from rushing over to them and beating them senseless was Neo. Neo had his hand pressed tightly against Butch's chest keeping him from doing much other than turning the fork in his hand into a really small ball of metal.  
  
The seconds ticked by and Neo went ahead and order some food. Four plates of fish (yum fish.) arrived in short order. While still keeping an eye of Butch, Neo asked if they could have another fork for Butch. Neo said the fork had become unusable due to it's having been bent slightly.  
  
Just as Boomer was about to loose his head Bubbles and Buttercup were lead to the table reserved for them. They didn't really look around much at first and Princess and Erid where slightly busy with um... exploring the inside of each others mouths. "Butch give me your uh napkin." Butch handed Neo the white linen napkin with a look of bewilderment on his face. Neo took it and rolled it into a ball and threw it at the table past Bubbles and Buttercup who saw it land on Princess's table.  
  
Princess and Erid were lip locked and didn't notice the napkin land on their table. They also didn't notice that at the table across from them two girls were staring slack jawed at them. And worst of all they didn't notice that those two girls happened to be Powerpuff Girls.  
  
The two sister had very different reactions as you might expect. Buttercup started by first her lips parted reveling her clenched teeth. Then her pretty hands turned into balled fist. Then Buttercup started to shake.  
  
Bubbles on the other hand, started with a quivering bottom lip. Then she stared breathing hard, her breath coming in short gasps. Then she turned around to look the other way. Boomer saw tears coming into Bubbles beautiful blue eyes. That was the last straw. Boomer snapped and before Neo could stop him he had Erid by the throat and was lifting him a foot into the air.  
  
There was a light in Boomers eyes and there were exactly two things that were gonna stop him from causing every once of pain he could to this body. Fortunately for Erid both of them happened to be in the room. They were namely Bubbles, and Neo. However unfortunately for Erid neither one of them was about to help him until the situation became life threatening, which Neo guess would be in about five minutes.  
  
Keiko: Alright since I found the bottle I'll go first.  
  
* Keiko spins the bottle. *  
  
Johnny: Ohpleaseohpleaseohplease.  
  
* Johnny crosses fingers as bottle slows down and stops at... Butch. Butch grins as Keiko kisses him on the cheek. *  
  
Neo: Alright Butch hurry up and spin the damn bottle.  
  
* Butch spins bottle. Bottle slows down. Bottle stops on... *  
  
Violet: Alright.  
  
* Butch shrugs and kisses Violet. Door opens and in steps the Gangrene gang. *  
  
Ace: We're here ta spring yaz.  
  
Snake: Hey bosseses. Why are we doinsss thisesesss?  
  
* Ace whacks Snake in the back of the head. Snake falls over and hits something. *  
  
Ace: Cause wez bored you idiot.  
  
Snake: oh... yeah. What id I tun intossss.  
  
Brick: You shut the damn door you idiot. Now get over here and siddown.  
  
Violet: Anyway it's my turn.  
  
* Violet spins bottle. *  
  
Johnny: Ohpleaseohpleaseohplease.  
  
Me: Shut up Johnny.  
  
Johnny: awwww okay.  
  
* Bottle slows down. Johnny crosses his fingers as the bottle stops on... *  
  
Me: Kewl.  
  
* Ricky grins as he gets kissed. *  
  
Me: good day. 


	17. Erid vrs Boomer: Who will win If you gue...

Me: okay my turn to spin the bottle.  
  
*Spins bottle*  
  
Johnny: nononononononononononononononono.  
  
*bottle stops on.*  
  
*Brick sighs and shakes his head*  
  
Blossom: Okay.  
  
*Blossom kisses Ricky on the cheek*  
  
Me: I love this game.  
  
*Blossom spins bottle*  
  
*bottle stops on Johnny*  
  
*Brick chews his bottom lip*  
  
Blossom: *sigh* Okay Johnny  
  
*Blossom kisses Johnny on the cheek.*  
  
*Brick chews lip harder*  
  
Blossom: Thanks for not being a brute Brick.  
  
*kisses Brick. with her tongue.*  
  
all: whoa.  
  
Johnny: WOO HOO! Alright lets see who Johnny gets to kiss!  
  
*Johnny spins bottle*  
  
*bottle stops on.*  
Boomer lifted Erid a few more inches off the ground. He was ignoring the fact that Princess was doing just about everything she could to get Boomer off Erid. Which when considering that she didn't have on her suit that gave her powers wasn't much. But in this mood Boomer wouldn't have felt it even if she had been wearing one that was ten times more powerful.  
  
Boomer turned Erid's head to the side where he could see Bubbles. He simply held him there for a moment. Then Boomer pulled Erid and to where their faces were almost touching.  
  
"You see that you Bastard? You just made a perfect girl cry. There is no one worth her tears." With one fluid motion. Boomer sent Erid flying through the window and out into the street. Boomer walked forward, ignoring the tables he toppled over. When Princess tried to stop him Boomer simply waved her off like she was nothing more than a fly. But even this simple motion sent her straight into the wall and left a imprint of her body there.  
  
As she fell from the wall unconscious Boomer walked into the wall separating the restaurant from the street. Boomer had one thought on his mind and that was pain. Pain that Erid had caused Bubbles. Pain that he had given to Boomer. And the pain that Boomer was going to inflict on Erid.  
  
Boomer picked Erid up again and sent him straight up into the air. Boomer launched himself up and as they reached the point where Erid began to fall back down, Boomer raised his hands above his head and brought them down onto Erid's head with a crash. Erid's body was sent spiraling down where it should have meat the ground but instead Boomer had flown down and landed first.  
  
Boomer punched Erid's falling body into a building on the other side of the street. Boomer picked up a slab of concrete and raised it over his head. Boomer was ready for the final blow, but just as he went to drop it, he found that it was no longer in his hand. Boomer looked around and not seeing the slab decided to finish the job without it.  
  
Boomer pulled his fist back and was about to crush Erid's head in when something stopped him. It wasn't his conscience or some moral brought up from the depth's of his mind but something more physical. It was namely Neo's fist that had pushed itself deep into Boomer's solar plexus, sending him spinning down into unconsciousness. Neo grabbed Boomer's limp body to stop him from falling and turned to the beaten broken body that was laying in the ruble.  
  
"Erid, I'm going to send you to the hospital. But before I do I want you to know something. I didn't do that to save your pathetic life. I did that because I know that Boomer wouldn't be able to live with himself if he knew that he had killed someone. Personally I think he was going to do the right thing." Neo said, and after that Erid fell unconscious and Neo dragged him by his shirt to where Princess was beginning to wake up.  
  
"Princess, I suggest you take your bastard to the hospital. If your lucky he might wake up in a few days... Or weeks." Neo said as he dropped Erid's limp body in front of her.  
  
"Come on guys lets get home. Buttercup? Bubbles? You too gonna be okay?" Buttercup nodded but Bubbles was still sobbing and Buttercup said she'd get Bubbles home. Neo had Boomer slung over his shoulder he and Brick walked home. Butch stayed behind and watched as the ambulance arrived.  
  
*I guess Boomer beat Erid worse than I thought. Then again he is just a normal human.*  
  
Butch followed the ambulance to the hospital. He looked around to make sure he could get back to it soon. He had decided that he was going to pay a visit to Erid as soon as he woke up. That is if Butch was still in at least his mid-fifties by then.  
  
The snow had finally melted by then and the boys were forced to go to school. This was ok for Brick, Butch and Neo as by now everyone had heard about the incident with Erid and where no more or less hero's. Boomer on the other hand wasn't having as good a time. Bubbles was depressed and that meant Boomer was depressed.  
  
Boomer slouched in all of his classes and did basically nothing. He didn't even care when Butch started to pick on him. The only time he perked up at all was when Bubbles walked by and that was only for the two and a half seconds before he saw how sad she was.  
  
As soon as school let out Boomer headed straight for the door. This wasn't very different from any other kid in school other than the fact that he was one of the maybe eight who weren't jumping for joy. He was staring at the ground and dragging his feet.  
  
About three seconds later he found himself on the ground with a small pile of books and a blonde on his back. He sighed into the pavement and stood up and started picking up the books. Boomer reached for one of them and as he did so did the girl. Boomer suddenly found his hand on Bubbles hand.  
  
*bottle stops on Big Billy*  
  
Johnny: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
All: you know the rules Johnny.  
  
*everyone starts chanting*  
  
All: KISS HIM! KISS HIM!  
  
*Johnny screws up his face as he kisses Big Billy* 


	18. Aftermath

Hairy Gregory: Johnny aren't you gonna play anymore?  
  
Johnny: NO!!!  
  
All: Your loss.  
  
*Big Billy spins bottle. Bottle lands on.*  
  
Keiko: Crap  
  
Big Billy: YAY BILLY GET ANOTHER KISS!!!  
  
*Billy falls backwards and starts snoring.*  
  
Keiko: Uh... what's he doing?  
  
*Ace looks at watch*  
  
Ace: It's his nap time.  
  
*All laugh*  
  
*Keiko spins Bottle*  
  
*Bottle lands on Butch.*  
  
Keiko: YAY  
  
*Kisses Butch on the cheek*  
  
*Butch grins and spins the bottle.*  
  
*Bottle lands on Buttercup*  
Boomer stared into Bubbles baby blue eyes and swallowed hard. Bubbles stared back at Boomer for a few seconds, and those seconds were more than enough to remind her of her troubles. Boomer watched as those beautiful eyes started to glaze of and watched a few tears slip from those eyes.  
  
Boomer fully expected to be smacked or kicked or something else painful happen. So that means it was a complete surprise when Bubbles buried her face in Boomer shoulder and started sobbing. Boomer not knowing what else to do, did what any male with one eye and a grain of sense would have done. He patted her on the back and whispered gently in her ear.  
  
Butch and Brick had wanted to stay behind and watch but Neo had forced them to leave. Blossom and Buttercup might have broken up the touching scene but they had left early. Boomer didn't know how long sat there on the ground with the sobbing girl in his arms, but just as he thought he was going to have to pick the girl up and carry her to her home he sobbing ceased.  
  
When another few minutes went by and she didn't stand or even move for that matter Boomer realized that she had fallen asleep. He sat there thinking for a moment and decided to pick the sleeping girl up and carry her to her home. He slowly and gently turned her over onto her back. Boomer placed one of his hands underneath her on the small of her back and the other under her legs and gently lifted her.  
  
Boomer walked out of the school grounds with Bubbles asleep in his arms. He decided against flying simply because he wanted this to last as long as possible. After all what boy wouldn't want to carry a beautiful sleeping blonde? Boomer walked slowly through the streets. He was taking the long route and though he didn't know it at the time Bubbles soon woke up. She had her head rested against Boomers chest and was very comfortable.  
  
Bubbles didn't move so as not to alert him that she was awake, wishing she would never get home. In truth all Bubbles would have to do is ask and Boomer would have carried her the other way and gone around the entire world before dropping her off at her house. Although Boomer walked slow to stretch out the time he was with Bubbles he did eventually get to the Utonium household.  
  
"Bubbles. Your home." He said quietly in Bubbles' ear. Bubbles looked at him and smiled. Then she had an idea.  
  
"Want to come in?" She said. Boomer was a little surprised. He chuckled a little and set Bubbles down gently.  
  
"Won't your dad be a little annoyed if you bring in just bring in a boy right off the street." Boomer said sensibly.  
  
"Well Professor told me that always wants to meet my boyfriends as soon as possible." Boomer's grin spread even further around his face. Bubbles opened the door and called inside.  
  
"PROFESSOR! GIRLS COME HERE! THERE'S SOMEBODY I WANT YOU TO MEET!" The answer came from the kitchen.  
  
"IT'S NOT ANOTHER STRAY ANIMAL IS IT?" Bubbles sighed as she answered. The Professor came in rubbing his wet hands on a towel. He wasn't quite as young as he used to be. His sideburns were beginning to turn gray and there were a few lines of care showing around his forehead.  
  
"What is it Bubbles?" The Professor asked.  
  
"This is Boomer! He's my new boyfriend!" She said with a smile. The Professor reached out his hand to shake Boomers.  
  
"Well Boomer it's nice to meet you." The Professor said with a smile. "Blossom told me what you did about Erid and Princess. I'm in your debt."  
  
"No your not sir. Anyone wouldn't have done something."  
  
"Even so will you at least stay for dinner?" The Professor said.  
  
"If I can use your phone to tell my brothers, yes sir." The Professor smiled and led him to the phone.  
  
Boomer called and told Brick where he was.  
  
"Your where?"  
  
"At Bubbles house."  
  
"Why are you at Bubbles house?"  
  
"She invited me."  
  
"How did you go from having her crying on your shoulder to being invited into her house?"  
  
"Dunno. good luck I guess."  
  
"Well when you get back I expect to hear the whole story."  
  
"Alright Brick I will, Bye."  
  
"See ya in a while bro, bye." Brick went straight to Neo and Butch and told them.  
  
"OK, cool. I was beginning to wonder what had happened."  
  
"Hey give us a hand Brick."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"Neo's date with... uh what was her name Neo?" Butch asked.  
  
"Alicia, you idiot." Neo said as he planted his fist onto the top Butch's head.  
  
"OUCH, OK OK." Butch said while Brick laughed.  
Lysythe: How long have they been at it?  
  
Hairy Gregory: Three hours and forty-five minutes.  
  
Me: I think that the spin the bottle game is officially over.  
  
*All but Hairy Gregory and Ricky leave.*  
  
Hairy Gregory: why are you staying?  
  
Me: Cause I wanna see how long it takes for this to end.  
  
*Both sit down and watch Butch and Buttercup making out.* 


	19. Insert Ubelieveably cool chapter title h...

Me: does Butch normally have a five o'clock shadow?  
  
Boomer: After three days at three in the afternoon? I guess so.  
  
Me: *sigh* This isn't gonna stop anytime soon is it?  
  
Brick: Most likely not.  
  
Me: How long till I'm allowed to break this up?  
  
Boomer: Um... another day.  
  
Me: Well then I better get to work.  
  
Hairy Gregory: Doing what?  
  
Me: Finding my damn crowbar. I'm gonna need it if I'm gonna get those two apart.  
Boomer opened the door and looked inside. The entire room was pitch black. Suddenly out of nowhere he felt a pair of strong hands grip him and pull him inside. He felt himself put into a wooden chair. He sat there a moment before a bright light came suddenly from a lamp. It lit only the chair he was sitting in.  
  
"You are here to give us information." Said a voice from the dark.  
  
"Who are you?" Boomer asked. The lights went on and Boomer saw Butch, Neo and Brick sitting on the couch.  
  
"Us stupid." Brick said.  
  
"What do you want to know about."  
  
"Oh I think you know." Butch said.  
  
"Huh?" Boomer replied. Neo hit him in the back of the head.  
  
"You just had dinner at the Powerpuff Girls house dummy. That's something that the majority of the males in this country would give their right hands to do." He said while sighing from exasperation.  
  
"Oh that. Well after I called you they said dinner was ready so I went in there and sat down in between Bubbles and Blossom. The Professor asked me all kinds of questions. I think he was trying to test me or something. Who knows? He was a weird kinda guy."  
  
"You know he was a genius and an idiot at the same time. But anyway we got through dinner okay and the Professor took Blossom and Buttercup and went into some other room and asked them what they thought of me, or at least that's the impression I got since I couldn't hear them. when they came back in the Professor laid down a set of rules. They were reasonable and I agreed and then I said I had better get home."  
  
"The Professor offered me a lift but I said I'd walk. So I went out to the porch and before I left Bubbles gave me a goodnight kiss, and so here I am." The three boys looked at each other and almost burst out laughing.  
  
"That was a little more than just a goodnight kiss Boomer, wasn't it?" Butch asked in between laughing fits. Boomer looked a little shocked.  
  
"How did you know?" He asked.  
  
"Come here I'll show you." Brick said even though he thought he would bust a lung from laughing. Brick took Boomer into the bathroom and put him in from of the mirror. The bottom half of Boomer's face was almost entirely masked by lipstick. The top half would have been but Bubbles couldn't reach that high without standing on her tip toes. After all she only came up to around Boomer's shoulders.  
  
Having reluctantly washed the lipstick off of his face Boomer walked out of the bathroom and promptly fell asleep on the coach while watching TV. He was soon joined by the others and before long it was morning. Or rather it was morning for them and around eleven thirty for the rest of the town. Neo got up and got started getting ready for his date and asked what the other boys had planned for the day. They weren't exactly sure and said they'd probably just hang out around the mall most of the day.  
  
Neo left around three and the boys about thirty minutes later. Just as they three boys were entering the mall a monstrous lizard-like foot came crashing down into the middle of the mall. Luckily no one was hurt. The boys looked at each other and grinned. The next instant they were in the air and about to crash through the roof and get a better look at the monster.  
  
It was enormous. It had to be a least two hundred feet long. It was crawling around on all fours. It's face looked vaguely like a dogs with spikes sticking out the back of it's head. The back on the other hand looked like a turtle shell crossed with a pincushion. It's skin and shell was a deep dark brown.  
  
Butch went at it straight head on and slammed head first, appropriately enough into the monsters head. The monster pushed back against Butch and seemed to be getting the better end of the deal until another trio showed up on the seen. Buttercup slammed into the monster at top speed sending skidding backwards.  
  
She was also pushing with all her might against this creature and they were sending it slowly but surely back to the sea where it had come from. Four more figures came up under the monsters soft unprotected, underbelly. The four of the managed to send the monster up into the air and Buttercup and Butch sent the monster home with a pair of devastating punches.  
  
The boys had made quick work of the monster, albeit with help from the girls. Now they simply stood there watching the dust settle and wondering what to say. The girls hovered in the air equally speechless. Then Bubbles calmly hovered over to Boomer and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The two of the floated down to the mall and were lost from sight.  
  
"So Buttercup what do you have planned for the rest of the day?" Butch asked, floating over to where he was only a few feet in front of her.  
  
"Nothing really. Why?" She asked.  
  
"Well I was planning to go play some laser tag, and I thought maybe you'd want to come along." He said fully expecting a hand to be laid across his cheek.  
  
"Sure Butch I'd love to go." Butch grinned and he and Buttercup went off to find a suitable place to land. This left Blossom and Brick floating in mid- air wonder what to say or do. Brick didn't have the forwardness of Butch, or the blind dumb luck of Boomer.  
  
"Hi." He said and immediately, he mentally kicked himself for it.  
  
"Hi, I'm Blossom. I don't think I've caught your name yet." She said.  
Me: Alright I waited now it's time to pull these two apart.  
  
Violet: Why haven't they suffocated yet?  
  
Choco Cow: Who knows?  
  
*Ricky places the crowbar firmly in place, in between Butch and Buttercups head, and strains with the effort of trying to pull the two of them apart.*  
  
Me: Brick...*pant* Boomer... come give me a *pant* hand will ya?  
  
*Brick and Boomer help and Butch and Buttercup are finally pulled apart.*  
  
Buttercup: BUTCH!!! DON'T YOU EVER CHEW GUM WHILE YOU KISS ME AGAIN!!! GOT IT?!?  
  
Butch: Yes Buttercup. 


	20. The Reward For a Kiss on the Cheek

Whoa. Twenty Chapters. That's like... A lot. I'd like to take up the first half of the "Attic" scene to say this. Thank you to all my reviewers. You guys (and girls) have been great. We've apparently been through a lot together.  
  
Being teleported from the basement back into an attic. A Buttercup and Butch gum induced kiss fest. A game of spin the bottle. HIM, Mojo Jojo trying to get in and destroy us. I believe it was three title changes. Myself attempting to kill the Narrator for not teleporting us out. Hairy Gregory telling me that a tape recorder that I had six hours of tape on had no batteries. This is just to name a few. Again Thank you my reviewers. This story would have died a long time ago without you. Let's see this through to the next twenty chapters.  
  
Brick and Blossom stared at each other not quite sure what to say or do. Both had long considered the other a mortal enemy. A person to be hated until the end of days. But they had just seen their own siblings fly of together without a fight. It suddenly occurred to Brick that he had no idea what the Pink Powerpuffs name was. Even though he had the possibility of a conversation starter he was unsure of himself. Had either of his brothers been around to realize this they would be amazed.  
  
Brick was NEVER unsure of himself. He was the kind of guy who always has a plan and a backup for that one and about twelve more backups for his backups. For someone's mere presence to disrupt the lightning-fast thinking of Brick was unthinkable. And yet here he was staring at a girl with flaming red hair and he found himself paralyzed, mentally and physically. Blossom on the other hand affected in an entirely different way. *Ever notice how that happens?*  
  
"Who are you?" She said.  
  
"Brick. Who are you?"  
  
"Blossom. Why are you even here? Why aren't you dead?" Brick snorted. This less than polite remark brought him screeching back to reality. Fortunately his wit came back to him and kicked into high gear at once.  
  
"Well and here I was thinking you were the polite one. I mean what kind of question is that 'Why aren't you dead?'." Blossom was slightly taken aback by this but recovered quickly.  
  
"Well what did you expect? You tried to kill me for God's sake. What do you want me to say? 'Oh Brick I'm so glad you came back so I can get my butt kicked by you again.' Is that what you want?" Blossom retorted.  
  
"No. All I want is for you to realize that we've been here for a month and haven't tried done a thing wrong. If anything we've been helping out. Or have you already forgotten the help we gave you thirty seconds ago?"  
  
"Well think about it Brick put yourself in my position. When someone tries to kill you, you don't exactly welcome them into your town with open arms do you?" Brick sighed. He was fighting an uphill battle here.  
  
"True enough. What would I have to do to earn your trust?"  
  
"I don't know Brick. A lot," Blossom said with a sigh. "Just remember. I'm watching you. Who knows? Maybe you'll prove yourself worthy of trust before you know it." She said before turning and flying off towards home.  
  
Brick sighed yet again as he started to fly back to the volcano. She was right after all. That was what really bothered him. He HAD tried to kill her. But it hadn't really been his fault... had it? Mojo was the one giving the orders then not Brick. He knew there was little chance of him and Blossom becoming friends much less friends in the way that Bubbles was with Boomer. What a shame Blossom wasn't as trusting as sweet innocent Bubbles. Brick not having anything to do was forced to wait at home while his brothers were out having fun with their respective counter-parts.  
  
The hours passed swiftly for Butch. Laser tag was a fast moving game. Especially when the players had the gift of super speed. Unfortunately the day moved with equal speed. All to soon it was drawing to a close and the two of them were forced to head home or be thrown out. This was assuming it was humanly possible to throw those the to green colored super-hero's out of anywhere.  
  
No one had ever accused them of being normal. Anyone who saw them on the way home wouldn't have. Normal people would have walked and talked. Maybe they would have fought a little. These two had taken to the sky and were blasting away with there laser vision at each other in their own little travesty of laser tag. This quickly turned to an actual fistfight. However, it was not like the two of them were arguing or anything like that. They simply liked fighting.  
  
They arrived at the Utonium household with not a scratch or bruise on either of them. Butch stood at the door and looked at Buttercup. She looked back at him.  
  
"Well here we are." He said. She nodded and when she did Butch leaned in an kissed her on the cheek. Her eyes flared and she knocked him all the way across the yard. She walked over to him and kicked him in the stomach.  
  
"What have you got to say for yourself Butch?" Butch coughed and said  
  
"It was worth it." Earning himself another kick.  
Me: How long have we been in here?  
  
Hairy Gregory: About a month.  
  
Me: AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGG  
  
*falls backwards and feels a bump in his back pocket*  
  
Me: What is this?  
  
*pulls a key*  
  
Me: Oh... my... god  
  
TJ Rose: What?  
  
Me: it's the key to the damn door. It's been in my pocket this whole time.  
  
All: WHAT! YOU'VE HAD THE KEY THE ENTIRE TIME?!?!?  
  
Me: kinda...  
  
All: UNLOCK THE DAMN DOOR YOU FREAK!  
  
*Ricky cringes as he opens the door and gets trampled.*  
Alright guys we have left the attic, but as I've had so much success with it I need a new place for us to be trapped in. Any ideas are welcome! 


	21. The First Battle

Me: Ah it's good to be free. I think I'll go take a boat ride. *Gillagin's Island theme plays in background.*  
  
Me: I wonder if anyone else wants to go too. *Calls all PPG, RRB, authors from Attic, and all want to go.*  
  
*Three days later*  
  
All: RICKY!!!  
  
Me: Um... you know... uh these pineapples are really great.  
  
*Ricky runs while being chased around the island by all*  
  
Neo sat on the couch waiting for the guys to get back. He been flipping through channels and something on the news had caught his eye. Something like a volcano had risen from the just of the sea and then had collapsed on itself. This left what looked like a island with a bottomless crater in the middle.  
  
"All day the size of the crater has been steadily growing." The reporter said into the microphone in his hand. The man looked like he was in a helicopter that was hovering about one hundred feet above the hole.  
  
"And so the end begins." Neo breathed.  
  
"Wait. Something appears to be coming out of the hole." The reporter said as the camera zoomed. Neo was gone from his chair. The door was swinging on it's handles. He had left the TV going. First just a claw had come out then it showed a black hand. Soon a monster clawed it's way out of the hole and stood in the sun.  
  
"What in the hell?" That remark was all to ironic even if the reporter never knew it. The monster raised its hand above it's head and a ball of purple-black light appeared above it. Even as the monster sent the ball spinning up at the camera more of it's kind began to crawl out of the hole. The television turned to static.  
  
*Maybe this'll take my mind of things... him.*  
  
Blossom heard the hotline calling from upstairs. She had tried to watch TV but her mind kept wandering back to Brick. She ran up the stairs hoping that she could get her mind away from the leader those who were probably once her greatest enemies. Buttercup and Bubbles were waiting in the room with the hotline when Blossom got there.  
  
"What is it Mayor? Evil monsters? Destroying Townsville? Miss Bellum told you to evacuate the city? We're on it Mayor! Girls let's go!" The girls sped of making a B-line over the trees towards Townsville.  
  
Neo raced through the town looking for the Rowdyruffs. The town would need more than the Powerpuffs girls this day. He found Butch and Boomer relatively easy. Each were on their way home. Neo told them to head for the docks and step on it. Even though he searched through every street, alley and house in Townsville, Neo couldn't find Brick anywhere. He gave up, and headed to where the battle would begin.  
  
Butch stood at the end of the dock, staring at the horizon. It was slowly turning black but not because the day was ending. Thousands of demonic creatures were running on top of the waves.  
  
"Tell me something Boomer." Butch said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why in the hell did we give up ten thousand years of calm peaceful sleep to come down here and pick a fight with about two hundred thousand demons?"  
  
"That would be what I call a damn good question."  
  
"That's what I thought." Butch grinned. He wasn't entirely sure that he could win this fight. Win or lose he planned to have one hell of a time. Neo arrived shortly and stood next to the two of them.  
  
"Bricks not in the city. I need you guys to remember one thing in this fight. These guys are not immortal. Give the bastards a fatal wound and they're screwed, got it?" Neo said and Butch and Boomer nodded.  
  
"Alright." The three of them stood at the docks and looked out at the setting sun and the wave of black coming for them.  
  
The Powerpuffs flew above the city leaving behind a rainbow trail. Below them everything looked normal at least on this side of the city. As they reached the middle of the town they saw the demons scurrying like ants up and down the buildings.  
  
"Let's go to work Girls." The three of them split up, Buttercup went straight into the middle of the mass of black. Blossom flew above sending them reeling with her eye beams. Bubbles flew around the buildings knocking demons down to the street below. They didn't know why the flashes of light and screams of rage were much louder closer to the docks but simply tried to ignore them.  
  
A single large demon stood on the top of the tallest building in Townsville. It watched the pink streak coming across below him. The monster leapt from the and descended upon Blossoms unprotected back. The two of fell from the sky with punches flying, tumbling toward the hard concrete ground.  
  
Boomer was running through the ranks of the demons at an almost insane speed. His fists and feet flew around him like typhoon. Boomer put his fist through the chest of one demon while at the same time sent a blast of energy from his eyes through the demons head and through several of the ones behind it. Boomer shook the demon off his arm and turned to a group of them coming at him from the air.  
  
Boomer looked up for a just a moment and became a streak of blue. It bounced of the walls of the buildings around them before flying in among them. When the demons landed on the ground all of them were in at three pieces.  
  
Neo walked through the ranks of the demons calmly. His sword was still in it's sheath on his back. Whenever a demon came within a few feet of Neo he froze. Once Neo had walked a few feet further the demon's head fell of his shoulders followed almost immediately by his arms and legs.  
  
Butch was possibly one of the most viscous warriors ever to live. He picked up the demons and ripped them into chunks of bleeding quivering flesh. He grabbed them and threw them with all his might against the buildings. When they hit they smashed through the walls into and lay on the cold stone floor within, dead.  
  
These three fighters were showing no signs of tiring, but the Powerpuff girl known as Blossom was different. She had fallen to the ground trying desperately to beat off her attacker. Blossom had tried to break her fall with her arm, but when she landed she had heard a sickening crunching sound. With only one arm and being underneath the assailant he had quickly beaten her and was raising his hand for a killing blow.  
  
They say that just before you life ends you see your entire life flash before your eyes. As Blossom braced herself for the blow she thought *I guess that's not true.* She waited for the blow to fall but... it never did. She raised herself to a sitting position, and wondered why the monster had gotten off of her. Then she realized why.  
  
Standing before her the was a young man. About her age. He wore a red and black shirt, and a backwards red cap. He was standing over the demon who wasn't moving. That's when she realized who he was.  
  
"Brick?" she whispered, less from surprise but because she was to weak to say it any louder. Her vision began to get dark around the edges and the last thing she saw was Rowdyruff picking her up in his arms, and (she guessed) flying away.  
  
Me: I didn't make you people come!  
  
All: YOU OFFERED TO PAY FOR IT THOUGH  
  
Me (mumbling): Still didn't make you come.  
  
All: Grrrr  
  
(All jump Ricky and beat him severely)  
  
Me: HELP MEEEEEEEEEE!!! 


	22. What the Hell Indeed

Me: Tell me again why I'm the one building all the bamboo huts?  
  
All: Cause you got us stuck here and if you don't we'll be forced to beat you senseless and throw you into the sea.  
  
Me: BUT I'M THE AUTHOR!!! I HAVE THE POWER!!!  
  
*All pull out guns of varying sizes*  
  
All: Wanna bet?  
  
(Ricky quickly begins building the bamboo huts again.)  
  
Boomer was destroying hundreds of demons every second, while Butch took down whole legions of the monsters at a time. But even these warriors were beginning to think that these armies were limitless, and were beginning to slow down. Neo on the other hand was showing no signs of stopping. He was carving his way through literally millions of demons to the heart of the problem. The hole where the demons still poured out like a flood.  
  
Brick flew at top speed to the nearest hospital. It was in an entirely different city but Brick arrived there in minutes. He rushed in carrying the unconscious Blossom and made sure she was rushed to the nearest operating room. Not only was her arm broken but also her body was bleeding from a hundred different cuts all over. As soon as he found out they weren't going to let him into the room to watch over Blossom, he ran at top speed out of the building and took off.  
  
Buttercup was making her way steadily to the center of the army. Step by step, demon after demon, she was heading to the center of the problem, namely Volcano Park. Butch to had gone there and was clearing demons out with blasts of energy from his eyes and hands. Boomer was a blur of dark blue. He ran through the ranks slaying demons with viscous kicks and punches that would have knocked building down. Even though he had only a scratch on his cheek the overwhelming numbers before him were cutting at his morale.  
  
Butch wasn't feeling anything except the surge of adrenaline coursing through his veins. He slammed creatures ruthlessly into one side of buildings out the other and back into the one on the next street. He was just picking up one monster to send him crashing through the asphalt of the street into the sewer when he saw the biggest demon of them all.  
  
It was at least two stories tall and looked as though he could easily crushed car. This latter point was proved when, as he was coming towards Butch he stepped on some poor fool's Corvette. The monster came at Butch, and with each of those steps the ground shook and crumbled beneath the demons feet. It stopped before Butch and they stood there staring into each others eyes.  
  
The demon suddenly clenched it's fist and with a roar of rage drove into Butch's chin in a devastating uppercut. Butch was sent up into the air and as he came back down again the monster's fist was there to meet him. Butch was thrown against the stone wall of a sky-scraper, and left a body shaped imprint on the wall. As Butch fell to the ground he lay there motion-less and the creature came and after contemplating Butch with it's dull brutish mind, proceeded to raise it's foot to crush Butch into the dirt...  
  
Neo rammed his sword through the throat of a monster and pulled it towards the sky, effectively splitting the demons skull. He looked at the bloodied tip of his sword and saw beyond it high in the sky a red streak. It was speeding in the same direction as Neo himself. Then he realized who it was. Brick. And he was pissed.  
  
Neo watched as the red speck in the sky stopped and after a moment a glimmer of light reached his eyes. It soon turned to a ball of blazing light that was, at least twenty feet in diameter. Brick sent it hurtling at the hole in the ocean. It fell slowly at first but as it went down it picked up speed, it went faster and faster until it touched the earth.  
  
For a moment nothing happened, but then an earth shattering explosion, followed by what felt like a earthquake racked the ground. Neo wasn't affected by the blast at all, but the demons around him were in an entirely different pall park. Every single one was thrown to the ground. Neo looked around and decided to make a few explosions of his own.  
  
Butch rolled to the side just as the foot crashed into the ground. He leapt up to his feet and looked at the demon.  
  
"Alright, not bad. Now it's my turn." Butch was gone. It was as simple as that. He simply wasn't there. The demon looked around for a moment and felt a sudden sharp pain explode on his back. It swung around in a rage and felt the air leave his chest, replaced by a fist.  
  
The beast crumpled on the ground. It looked up and saw Butch standing there. One of the arms of his shirt was completely torn of and his pants and shirt had several rips and holes. Even with that the only hurt he had suffered from the beast's onslaught was a cut on the cheek. The last thing the creature saw was Butch pulling his leg back for a kick.  
  
With the hole closed the demons numbers were quickly thinning out. Under the hail of blows coming from Buttercup, Bubbles, and the Rowdyruffs, (not to mention the constant decapitations and dismemberment's coming from Neo) the demons were soon destroyed.  
  
Neo and Brick walked through the piled bodies of demons, until they joined up with first Boomer, then Butch. The three boys looked from each other to Neo. He raised his hand and pointed to Volcano lab. The boys nodded and followed him home. They took their usual seats, Neo in the chair Butch on one couch with Boomer and Brick on the other.  
  
"What in the hell is going on Neo?"  
  
"What in the Hell indeed, Brick. What the Hell indeed."  
  
Me: Well the damned houses are done guys. There are hammocks inside to sleep in and everything. I even made a fridge, radio, TV, and CD player out of part I salvaged from the boat.  
  
All: Now you can start out your own hut then.  
  
Me: *sigh* Thanks. 


	23. Six Hours

*Ricky sits in beach chair getting a tan while everyone else but Brick, Butch, Blossom, Boomer, Bubbles and Buttercup work at making a boat*  
  
TJ Rose: How did you get us to do this again while you don't work?  
  
Me: Simple. *points at keyboard in lap* I'm all-powerful.  
  
*Ricky is suddenly hit by a lightning bolt.*  
  
Me: Ouchie.  
  
"Damn it." Neo sighed.  
  
"I hoped that I'd have more time before they got here." He was muttering under his breathe.  
  
"Well are you going to tell us or not?" Butch asked impatiently. Neo sat down in an armchair and slumped down in it. He looked tired.  
  
"They were demons, Butch." He said quietly. Silence filled the room for a moment.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Demons, Boomer. Creatures from hell. Monsters. The things that haunt even my dreams."  
  
"What were they doing here?" Brick asked.  
  
"They were sent by three of the most powerful demons ever to be spawned by that black pit."  
  
"To do what?"  
  
"Kill you."  
  
"What!?! Why!?!"  
  
"Because Brick the entire reason you were brought back was to protect the world from them."  
  
"But we killed them didn't we?"  
  
"You destroyed about two thirds of them. The rest will be coming for you soon."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Six hours."  
  
"What should we do with the six hours Neo."  
  
"I'd suggest making sure your little girlfriends don't get in the fight. They're strong but not nearly strong enough. Especially without Blossom."  
  
"And exactly how are we supposed to keep them out of the fight?"  
  
"Mojo had some leftover antidote X from one of his failed plans. I'll put it in a syringe and you just have to give it to them." Neo stood slowly and walked off.  
  
Boomer laid down on the couch staring at the ceiling. Brick stood with his arms crossed. Butch leaned against a wall with a grimace firmly set into his face. Neo returned with three syringes about ten minutes later.  
  
"Brick, don't give this to Blossom until right before you leave." He said as he gave the first one to Brick. Neo laid the second one on Boomers chest. He handed the last to Butch, who looked at it for a moment, then slammed his free hand into the wall behind him, leaving a deep dent.  
  
"I'll tell you when it's time." Neo said as he opened the door. The three of them slowly filed out and flew away.  
  
"Why now Damnit?" Neo asked the air as he went to put on is armor.  
  
"I didn't even mention the knights."  
  
Buttercup, Bubbles and were waiting to see Blossom at the hospital. Bubbles had been hysterical when she had heard that Blossom had been hurt. She had only in the last few minutes "calmed down", but she was still shaking. The doctor had not yet told them how long it would take for Blossom to get back on her feet and even Buttercup was nervous.  
  
Brick landed at the door and asked the lady behind the desk where he could find Blossom.  
  
"fifteenth Floor, go through the seventh door on your right and you'll be in the waiting room." She told him. Brick nodded and he and his brothers headed to the elevators. A guard was standing next to the elevator and when he glanced at Boomer he noticed the syringe sticking out of his pocket.  
  
"Hey kid what is that? You can't bring that up there!" The guard reached for it but as he did Boomers hand shot out and grabbed it.  
  
"Stop me then." He said as he picked up the guard and threw him halfway down the hall. The elevator arrived before the guard got back up and the three boys piled in. Without really knowing what they were doing or where they were going they filed into the room the nurse had told them.  
  
"BOOMER!" Bubbles squealed. She leapt up from the chair she had been sitting in and ran to Boomer and buried her head in his shoulder, sobbing.  
  
"What's g-going on Boomer?" she cried.  
  
"N-n-nothings ever b-been able to h-h-hurt us before, not really not b-b- bad enough to k-kill us, but those, t-those things, they almost killed B- blossom and." Bubbles kept crying and talking as Boomer lead her over to a chair and sat down with her.  
  
"Shhh Bubbles. It'll be okay. It really will. I promise." Boomer comforted. Butch sat down next to Buttercup who looked at him for a moment, and her lip trembled a bit and she grabbed him.  
  
"Hold me, Butch." She said in a slightly trembling voice, as he wrapped his arms around her. Brick stood looking at the only other door in the room. He walked through the door and looked at Blossom.  
  
She was awake watching T.V. but she looked like a mess. Her arm was in a sling, as was her leg and her entire body was covered in little bandages were the monster had cut her.  
  
"Hey Red."  
  
"Hi Brick."  
  
Brick pulled a chair up to the bed and sat down. He watched as she turned to him slowly and smiled.  
  
"It was you wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes." Brick said looking at the floor  
  
"Well, I think you have earned my trust. and my love." Bricks head jerked up and he looked into Blossoms eyes. She stared back into his. Then she leaned over and kissed him.  
  
"Holy crap." He said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't wait for you to get out of that hospital bed." He said.  
  
Hairy Gregory: Why are Butch, Buttercup and the others allowed to stay in the huts and make out?  
  
Me: Because it's kinda hard to make them work and make out at the same time.  
  
Hairy Gregory: Why don't you just separate them?  
  
Me: What in the hell makes you think I have THAT much power!?! 


	24. The Second Wave Arrives

Me: Are they STILL in those huts making out?  
  
Choco Cow: Sort of.  
  
Me: Whadda ya mean sort of?  
  
Choco Cow: Well they kinda fell asleep.  
  
Me: What?  
  
*Ricky looks in hut*  
  
Me: I. I didn't know you could do THAT in a PG-13 fic?!?  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Neo sat on the roof of the Volcano laboratory. He was staring up at the stars with a somewhat peaceful look on his face. Despite this outward sign of inner peace Neo's mind was in turmoil. Only four hours remained till the rest of the army came to the surface.  
  
"I guess I don't have much of a choice do I?" Neo asked the air. With a sigh he stood and jumped of the roof and headed towards the Mayor's office. Normally he would have been only paying attention to the hot girls on the street but now he was heading to the Mayor's at top speed.  
  
With the office in sight Neo slowed down and crashed through the window wherein the mayor was asleep and drooling on some important looking documents. Beside his hand there was a wine bottle. With a sigh Neo shook the mayor into consciousness.  
  
"Wha? Sorry no autographs please I'm drunk off my duff and can't be bothered." He said.  
  
"Mayor your not drunk that wine bottle hasn't even been opened yet. Now I need you to sign this for me." Neo held a piece of paper in front of the mayor.  
  
"Okay." He said and like the lovable idiot he was signed it and laid back down on his desk and fell asleep. Neo shook his head and took the order to evacuate the city to the police.  
  
Boomer looked at the clock.  
  
"One hour to go." He and Bubbles had been sitting in silence for the last half hour. She had stopped crying and fallen asleep on his shoulder.  
  
"I'll wait another half hour before I wake her up." He sighed, and put his hand in his pocket and felt the siring.  
  
*Damn.* he said mentally.  
  
Butch was having similar problems. Buttercup and he had almost completely silent. Butch looked at the clock.  
  
"Forty-five minutes." Butch could feel the siring in his pocket pressing against his leg.  
  
Neo stood before the chief of police. He pulled the document and showed it to the officer.  
  
"You have thirty-five minutes to get these people out of here. I suggest you start moving." He said quite calmly. The Chief of police stared at Neo for a moment and as Neo turned to leave, started yelling orders.  
  
"Bubbles." Boomer said softly in her ear. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.  
  
"Yeah Boomer?"  
  
"I have to go now."  
  
"What? Where? Why"  
  
"I just have to go."  
  
"But when will you be back?"  
  
"I don't know. But before I go I have to tell you something."  
  
"What?" Boomer leaned over and whispered in her ear.  
  
"I love you." as he said this he hugged her. They stood there for a moment before he reached into his pocket and pulled out the siring. With a swift motion he jabbed it into her neck.  
  
"B-Boomer why?"  
  
"Because I love you." He said as she slumped in his arms. He laid her down on the coach and as he was walking out the door he paused to hold it for Butch and Brick. Neo was waiting outside the door.  
  
"Let's go." As they walked through the corridors they saw patients being removed.  
  
"The entire city's being evacuated." Neo said. They flew from the hospital to a hill overlooking the point where the demons had first arrived.  
  
"Guys. There's something I have to tell you. Your not here to fight an army."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're here to fight ten. uh I guess you'd call them generals. They are the Demon Knights. They're monsters. Horrible creatures, spat out of the blackest pits of Hell. They were bred for spreading death and destruction. And they're here." Neo said and pointed down towards the hole that the demons had come out of earlier in the day.  
  
The boys looked down at where Neo had pointed and saw the knights. They formed a row and began marching towards the city.  
  
"Once long ago the were the greatest knights under a noble king. The were known all over the world. But each, one by one turned away from their king and betrayed him to his enemies. They stormed his castle and killed him. With his last breathe the king cursed them to a hellish existence as these spectral knights. Now they are the generals over the demon army and they're here to remove three little bumps in the road named Butch, Boomer and Brick."  
  
"Well let's get 'em" Butch said, and Neo was quite sure that he hadn't listened to a word he had said. He shrugged and jumped of the edge of the cliff and was followed by the boys. They flew down in what was more or less a V shaped formation with Neo and Brick in front and Butch and Boomer following.  
  
"We'll sweep around in front of them and hit them head on!" Neo called over the rush of wind. The boys nodded and sped up. The line of demonic knights just kept marching along as though the didn't even see the four speeding people about to slam into them. Each of the boys as one pulled their fists back and slammed them into one of the knights. The battle had begun.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
TJ Rose: Woah you can do THAT???  
  
Me: Apparently so.  
  
Harry Gregory: Ricky why are you letting them do something that nasty in one of your fics?  
  
Me: I don't think there's anything wrong with making out in your sleep.  
  
Hairy Gregory: Uh. That's what they're doing in there?  
  
Me: Yeah, of course. What did you think they were doing?  
  
(Sorry this took so long to post I had a severe writers block and couldn't decide what was going to happen but here's the story so I hope you enjoyed it!) 


	25. Captured

Me: I'm Baaaack.  
  
All: Crap.  
  
Me: That wasn't very nice.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Boomer, stood at the top of the building. He slowly turned his head from left to right.  
  
"Where are you...?" He murmured to himself. The wind ruffled his hair and a rock loosened from the wall of the next building over. Boomers head jerked.  
  
"There." He said as his fist went first through concrete and then into a black metal helmet. A mace came up to crush Boomers head but Boomer was already behind the knight and had his leg pulled back before slamming the bottom of knights armor into one building after another. Boomer laughed.  
  
"Kicked you ass you tin plated son of a..." As he finished another knight raised his own mace and brought it crashing down on his head. Boomer fell to the floor a small trickle of blood staining his hair. Everything went black and the last thing he heard was an explosion somewhere in the distance.  
  
He woke up some time later. He was laying on the couch in the observatory. He sat up slowly and saw Butch and Brick sitting in chairs opposite him. Brick had his head in his hands and Boomer saw his shirt was ripped and his back had scabbed over. Butch had a gash across his forehead and was staring into space with a look that would have burned a hole in steel.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Boomer asked slowly. Brick looked up and pointed to the window. Boomer looked quizzically and moved to the window. The city had been totally demolished. There was almost nothing left. It looked like something out of a horror movie.  
  
'What the hell happened." Boomer said and he looked around.  
  
"And where's Neo?"  
  
Brick took a deep breath. Boomer walked to the couch and sat down. Brick looked up and a fire was in his eyes.  
  
"After the battle with the knights started you and Butch were separated from me and Neo. You should have seen him. He slaughtered all four of the knight he was fighting. It looked almost as if he weren't trying. We took the knights out as fast as possible and Neo said to pile the pieces of the armor, cause after the fight that was all that was left of them. Whatever was on the inside just melted away.'  
  
'While I did that he went and found you and Butch and took their carcasses and piled them all into one big heap of scrap metal. He told us to melt it so it would all get stuck together. We did and then he picked it up and brought it to the hole they came out of. He started to throw it in when it seemed to come back to life it moved and turned into one giant metal creature. It didn't even look remotely like a knight.'  
  
'We fought it for a long time. Me and Butch were hardly able to keep up, but the battle was still going good for us till It grabbed me and Butch and started to squeeze. Neo had to stop and the monster knew it. For what seemed like forever we all just stood still. Then It started to laugh. It told Neo that if he moved he'd crush us if he moved a muscle.'  
  
'Neo stood there and said, not asked, said. "Let them go and I'll give myself up." It made him swear to go down into that pit with him and Neo did it. Then the monster set us down and they both walked to the edge. Me and Butch started to get up and were about to attack the monster when Neo stopped us. He said walked over to us and said real quiet so It wouldn't hear and told us,  
  
"I made a promise. I have to keep it. Get Boomer and The Girls and get as far away as possible. Understand?" We couldn't do anything. We just let him go down into the hole. We decided to do as he told us and go get the girls from the hospital. When we got there. The place was decimated. We ran inside and on Buttercups bedside table there was this." Brick finished his story and a dirty piece of paper to Boomer.  
  
Boomer reached slowly and took the paper. It had a jaunting scrawl on it in red ink. All it said was,  
  
"Come and get them. HAHAHA." Boomers hands shook and he tore the paper apart.  
  
"What are we going to do?" He asked.  
  
"We are going to do exactly what Neo said. We're gonna get the girls out." Butch said quietly. Brick nodded and stood. Boomer did the same and they each walked to the door, each knowing the same thing. They were going to win or die trying.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Neo looked up at the darkness in front of him. He couldn't see but he knew what as in front of him. His hands were bolted to the wall and each side of him, his chest was bare, and his legs were pinned down as well. He was hanging about a foot off the ground. A being of pure black darkness stepped from the dark and forced a cup to his face. Neo tried to resist but he was forced to drink the black liquid. Almost immediately convulsions seized him. They racked his body for what seemed like forever.  
  
When they finally ceased Neo hung there trying to control his breathing. He started to raise his head and before he could open his eyes a hand came across his face.  
  
"Your going to die. And so are your friends. I'm going to kill them."  
  
"Like hell you will."  
  
"Exactly right Neo." Neo looked up and opened his eyes. He was staring into the results of the drink he had just been forced to drink. He looked into his own face. Every feature was the same but for one thing. The eyes. They were pitch black.  
  
"Listen up you bastard." Neo said. "you won't kill any one of them. I'll get out of this and beat the shit outta you. Just remember I'm the best there's ever been." The demon before him just laughed. A low gravely wicked laugh.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Me: Well we are now off the Island I'm not sure where we are but I'll make that up later.  
  
All: (Sigh) just hurry up and finish the story.  
  
Me: Alright, alright don't get pushy.  
  
(A/N sorry about the long delay. I'd like to give you a good reason that I didn't get it up but I really don't have one so I hope you still like the story, but just so you know The story will be over soon.) 


	26. Into Hell We Go

Me: I know this is getting close to the fic guys but. That doesn't mean you all have to be breathing down my neck while I type.  
  
All step back slightly and shuffle around.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The boys stood at the entrance to the pit. Behind them the sun began to rise. It just began to peak over the buildings and shine on their backs. All three of them knew that it might be the last sunrise the ever saw.  
  
None of them cared.  
  
"Let's go." Brick said. Butch and Boomer nodded and stepped of the ledge and dropped down into the pit of darkness.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Neo hung from the wall and looked up into the ugly dog-like face of his current tormenter. The monster grinned and drove it's fist into Neo's stomach, and smashed Neo's back against the wall. All the wind was forced out of his chest and he coughed up a little blood. The beast laughed at him.  
  
Neo drew his head back a little and spit in the monsters face. The demon wiped it off and backhanded him. Neo stared back into the monsters eyes.  
  
"I'm going to kill you" The demon just laughed and pulled a whip off the wall.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The boys had been falling for a long time, almost an hour in fact. They knew they were going faster all the time because the air was blasting in they're faces by now. The only difference was that now they could see a bit of light about the size of a stamp at the bottom and it was rapidly becoming larger.  
  
This only spurred the boys onto greater speed. They flew through the opening of light and into a enormous cavern. It looked like Hell. Flames rose like waves in the sea of molten rock that made up all but a single, square platform in the middle of the cavern. The boys landed there and looked around.  
  
On each of the points of the square there was one door. There was a door on each point with a demon in guarding it. The last door was easily thirty feet tall with flames carved into it. That door was guarded by...  
  
"Neo? What the hell are you doing?" Butch asked. Neo stood there clothed in a black cloak, with his eyes closed, grinning.  
  
"Those you seek are within these doors." He said gesturing with a flourish to doors behind him.  
  
"If you still wish to pass you must each face your greatest fear. It lies within one of those doors." Neo pointed out over the platform to the doors one each point. Boomer started to walk towards Neo.  
  
"But Neo what are you." Neo, his eyes still closed backhanded Boomer across the face. Boomer fell to the ground, shocked.  
  
"I have told you your task. Get to it." He said coldly. Boomer stared up at Neo for a moment, then he got up and walked towards one of the doors. Brick and Butch looked from Neo to Boomer and back again before following him towards the doors.  
  
Not a word was said as each of them went to a different door. Butch walked to a door and looked at the demon guarding it. It was a large bull-headed thing.  
  
"I want in." The demon stepped aside and opened the door. Within there was nothing but black. Butch walked in and heard the door close behind him. For what seemed like ages nothing happened but then from seemingly nowhere a light appeared. A shape stepped into that light.  
  
"Buttercup?" Butch said. He ran towards her, he ignored the fact that she couldn't seem to hear him. He reached for her and grabbed nothing but air. Butch fell flat on his face and looked back at her. She turned around and looked at him with a vacant look in her eyes. Then she turned to her side as if hearing a noise. All Butch saw was a giant, red, hand reach out and grab her. Then the screaming started.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The demon opened the door for Boomer. He stepped in and looked around at the perfectly white room. There were two doors in the room. At the same time they both opened and from inside one Bubbles stepped out.  
  
"Bubbles?" Boomer said incredulously. Bubbles looked at him and started to open her mouth to say something, but she looked at the being in the other door and her mouth dropped open. A figure dressed in black stepped from behind the door.  
  
"Erid." Boomer growled. Erid smiled and started walking towards Bubbles.  
  
"Oh forget that asshole." Boomer growled as he moved in between Erid and Bubbles. Erid walked up to Boomer and swatted him like he was shooing away a fly. Boomer flew into a wall and lay there stunned. He heard Bubbles scream his name and stood up and charged Erid with the same effect.  
  
"Oh shit..." he said as he tried to get up on his shaking feet.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Brick stepped through the door. There she stood. Blossom. His Blossom. The only thing he dreamed about. There she sat in a chair at the other side of the room. He forgot that this was supposed to be his personal worst nightmare, he forgot that he was in hell, and he forgot the look that was on Blossom's face at that moment. The look of hatred.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Me: Hey guys I'm not going to be putting this little bit before and after the fic. I'll put on at the end of the last chapter but until then this'll be my last personal message. See Ya!!! 


	27. Fear

Boomer sat in the corner of the small white room. He tried to stand by leaning against the wall an pushing himself up. He managed to get to his feet and take a few steps. Then his feet gave out and he fell to the floor. He looked up at Erid standing across the room from him and Bubbles. Erid was slowly walking towards her, almost zombie-like.  
  
Boomer pushed himself up to his hands and feet. He tasted blood in his mouth and looked down at the ground underneath him. He had coughed up blood and now it was spattered on the ground underneath him. Boomer shook his head and looked back up at Erid. He was still walking towards Bubbles. Boomer stood and put himself between Bubbles and Erid. That wasn't a good place to be. Erid merely slapped Boomer away. That slap sent Boomer flying across the room like a rag doll. Bubbles got away before Erid could grab her but he just turned around and started walking again. Boomer might have been able to rest but then Erid started running.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
But was in the dark. The light in the middle of the room had gone out a long time ago. The sound of Buttercup's screaming was everywhere. Butch was growing desperate. He was flying around the room following the sound. HE was flying headfirst into wall after wall, but he didn't even begin to notice the pain or the angry swelling on his head.  
  
His mind was racing but he couldn't think of anything to do. Buttercup's screaming never stopped. It rang in his ears and even made his teeth chatter. He may quite possibly have been the most stubborn of the Rowdyruff Boys, and he may been the toughest, but just then Butch began to give up. He began to think of crawling into a corner and just laying there. Butch shook that idea off like a little rain water. But even so he had thought of it, and that thought continued to bombard him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Blossom hadn't stopped yelling since Brick had stepped into the room. She had accused him of a thousand things he knew he hadn't done. She said he had cheated on him, that he had beat her, he had called her and his sisters names. It just kept coming at him over and over again. Tirade after tirade. Brick had long ago sat down and pulled his knees into his chest. The only reason he kept himself sane was remembering that he hadn't done any of those things. He repeated it over and over again. It was all he could do. After all this was Blossom he couldn't hit her or force her to stop. All that would accomplish was to make her right. Brick just kept muttering to himself and hoped that he would think of some sort of plan.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Neo pulled at the shackles holding him up to the wall. The demon kept hitting him. Neo didn't know that the boys were coming to rescue him. As far as he knew he was on his own. Neo coughed as the demon hit him in the stomach and slammed him against the wall. Neo kept pulling. The fiend just laughed at him.  
  
"Those chains can hold back a titan. There is no way that a weak being like you can break those." The dog like monster said.  
  
"Shut up bitch face." Neo said in return earning himself another punch.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Butch Stood in the middle of the room trying desperately thinking. Then an idea struck him. He immediately ripped his shirt off his chest. Then he set in front of him and started to rub his hands together as fast as he could. They started to heat up and started to burn. Butch ignored the burning and blistering of his hands. Then he thrust his hands into the shirt and the room burst into light. Butch saw the demon that was standing over Buttercup. Butch went to work ripping that demon limb from limb.  
  
When he finished the grisly task Buttercup stood. She was virtually unharmed. Butch stood over the few pieces of what used to be a demon. He was shirtless bloody and panting. Buttercup looked up at him and she kissed him. Then the Buttercup phantom melted away. As she disappeared Butch thought he heard her voice. He didn't notice the clatter of a key dropping on the ground  
  
"Good job, thanks Butch. I love you."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Brick finally realized what this was, what he had to do. Brick stood. Blossom only yelled louder. Brick spread his arms wide and approached her. She stuttered a little and took a step back. Brick stepped to where she was and embraced his strawberry haired goddess. He kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear.  
  
"I love you Blossom." The Blossom phantom stepped back and smiled as she melted away and dropped her key.  
  
"I love you too Brick."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Boomer was in one corner. Bubbles was in the other. Erid stood before Boomer. Boomer couldn't move. He told his muscles to move but they wouldn't obey. For the first time since entering the room Erid spoke.  
  
"You are pathetic, Boomer. You can't even protect your own girlfriend. Now you can watch everything I do to her." Erid grinned evilly as he turned and walked to where Bubbles was cramming herself into a corner and crying.  
  
Erid now stood directly in between Boomer and Bubbles. That was a VERY bad place to be. Boomer forgot that some of his ribs were broken. He forgot that his skull was cracked and bleeding. All that matter was that something bad was about to happen to Bubbles and Boomer knew he was the only one who could stop it.  
  
Boomer leaped up and was running across the room. He covered the distance between himself and Erid in about a quarter of a second. In the next quarter Boomer had picked Erid up and smashed him into a wall twice. In the next he smashed him to the ground and straddled him. In the last one Boomer smashed his fist into Erid face and effectively crushed his skull.  
  
Boomer stood with his fists bloody, and he looked and smiled at Bubbles. Bubbles stopped crying and walked over too him and after hugging him and kissing him on the cheek. She began to melt away and a small key dropped out of the mist the Bubbles became.  
  
"Thank you Boomer. I love you."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I already told you." The demon laughed. "You can not break those chains."  
  
"I don't have to." Neo said as he ripped the chains out of the wall, dragging a bit of stone with it. 


	28. Busting Out

Boomer, Butch and Brick stood facing each other. All of them were tired. But even so they were stronger than the had been before they had gone in. They understood why they were where they were. They understood what had brought the here and most importantly they knew what they were here to do.  
  
The three of them turned and walked to the giant door. Neo still stood in front of it. He hadn't moved at all and still stood in front of the door with his eyes closed and his arms crossed.  
  
"You have passed the test. Give me the keys." Neo took the keys and set them into three locks in the door, and turned to them. The doors opened ominously before him. The inside was completely hidden in darkness.  
  
"The door is open. What do you do now?" Neo asked as he walked into the darkness. His voice came out from inside.  
  
"Do you come inside and face me? Or do you turn and run from your purpose?"  
  
"I will face you." Brick said without hesitation. Butch nodded and walked in. Boomer made no sign except to walk inside the door.  
  
"Good. No cowards among you. It's just too bad you won't live." The door shut behind them and the room was flooded with light. Neo stood in the middle of giant stone room marked with stone columns.  
  
"What are you talking about Neo?" Butch asked.  
  
"I mean that if you wish to continue," Neo said, "you're going to have to beat me." The boys looked at him confused. Neo started walking towards them. Then he disappeared and for a moment the boys looked around them, before he reappeared and hit Boomer in the face. Boomer was sent crashing through several of the columns. Neo blasted Brick with a kick to the upper chest and then tore into a still stunned Butch. Boomer tried to stand and although he couldn't see very straight he flew off to attack Neo.  
  
He found him holding a nearly unconscious Butch by his shirt. Neo through Butch to the side and faced Boomer. Boomer pulled his fist back and threw a punch that never reached its target. Neo kick up with the toe of his boot and caught Boomer square in the chin. Boomer flipped over and over again in the air before landing face down in the ground.  
  
Brick came running in with a head on charge and flew in with a flurry of punches and kicks. Neo blocked every one with ease and caught Bricks leg. Brick looked into Neo's eyes for one instant before being slammed into the ground next to his brothers. Neo stood there allowing them to recover.  
  
Butch stood first and helped Brick and Boomer to stand. Butch's legs felt like jello but he stayed on his feet anyway. Blood dripped from Brick mouth onto his shirt.  
  
"How the hell are we gonna beat him?"  
  
"I... I don't know." Brick admitted.  
  
"He's too strong..." Boomer said.  
  
"I won't stop. No matter what." Butch said for once this wasn't about pride or him feeling the need to be the best. Brick and Boomer looked at him.  
  
"Isn't there something bigger at risk?" Butch asked  
  
"Buttercup is down here. I don't care if it kills me. I'm getting her out. If I turned and ran now, and left her behind... I'd be leaving a part of me behind. Not my courage or my strength but my heart. So I'm gonna fight until either I get her out of here or I die, whichever comes first." Butch didn't look at his brothers, he simply stepped forward and prepared for the fight ahead. Brick and Boomer took heart from Butch's speech and got ready for the next attack.  
  
Neo took a step towards them. As he did there was a rumbling that shook the floor. The boys thought this was some kind of new attack they had to deal with. The ground in between the fighters began to crack and suddenly a hole appeared in the ground. Out of it a dog faced demon flew out followed shortly by a shirtless figure. The demon fell to the floor and the shirtless boy leaped on it.  
  
"Don't... you ever... touch me... again." In between each syllable the boy punched the demon in the face. The boy looked up at Brick and the others.  
  
"Oh... Hey guys! What are you three doing down here?... and why are you looking at me that way." The boy said with a grin. Butch, Boomer and Brick all stared. The boy was Neo. He looked a little beat up and cut but otherwise, it was Neo.  
  
"Neo? Is that really you?" Boomer asked.  
  
"Yeah. Course. Who else would it be?" Neo said with a laugh. Butch pointed at the other Neo. Neo looked over his shoulder and saw himself.  
  
"Oh yeah him. Good looking guy. He's an asshole though. I thought I told you not to come after me."  
  
"They... caught the girls..." Said a still slightly stunned and wary Brick.  
  
"Oh I see. Well in that case you three go find them. I'll stay here and take down the copy cat. If you go through the hole it should take you to the cells. They're probably somewhere down there."  
  
"But Neo..."  
  
"I said go. I'll be fine just you go and find the girls and meet me here." Neo said with a grin. The boys nodded and jumped into the hole. Neo watched the three of them go. Then he turned back to the demon and when he did his grin was gone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Brick and the boys moved from the cell like room to a red stone hallway with cell doors on each side. The boys ran down the empty lane looking from cell to cell. Although the conditions inside got worse inside they were all empty. The kept moving down the hall saying little. When they came to a three way branch each of the boys took a corridor.  
  
Brick moved down the hall as fast as possible while checking every cell. Then he thought he heard a sound. The corridor was empty and seemed to stretch on forever, but it seemed to Brick that he had heard someone crying. More importantly it was a girl.  
  
"Blossom." Brick whispered and he flew even faster down the hall. The cells flashed by and even started to blur and the sound got louder. Brick called out to her but she apparently didn't hear him. Then in one of the cells ahead Brick saw something open a door and walk in, then lock the door behind itself. The sobbing changed to screaming.  
  
Brick was already there. He looked inside and saw the demon reaching towards his Blossom. Brick wrenched the barred gate from the wall and through it aside. The beast turned as saw a pair of blazing red eyes look back into it's own. Brick's hand moved faster then the beast could follow and snapped it's neck. The demon fell limp on the floor and Brick looked a Blossom.  
  
She was in the corner with her legs tucked up to her chest and her head in her knees. She didn't look like she had be hurt... physically.  
  
"Blossom." Brick whispered as he knelt down next to her. She looked up and her pink eyes found his red ones.  
  
"Brick..." she breathed. She looked at him for a moment and then wrapped her arms around his shoulders and sobbed while Brick held her tight and whispered that it would be okay in her ear. 


	29. Fight

Butch moved down the hallway following the crashes and screams for mercy. Butch thinking Buttercup was in trouble put it into high gear and raced down the hallway. Ahead the screaming got louder. Butch skidded to a stop in front of a cell and was amazed by what she saw.  
  
Buttercup was in there at the front of the cell and had at least a dozen fiends crammed into a corner cowering.  
  
"DON'T ANY OF YOU EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN!!! ESPECIALLY WHILE I'M ASLEEP!!!"  
  
"Uh Buttercup?" Butch asked tentatively. Buttercup wheeled and screamed in his face.  
  
"WHAT!!!" Buttercup looked at Butch for a second.  
  
"Oh Butch!" Buttercup walked over to the bunch of demons cowering in the corner and after kicking one of them in the head a couple of times he gave her the keys, and she opened the door and walked out. After calmly locking it back into place so the demons couldn't leave she calmly walked over to Butch.  
  
"Butch..." she says and she closes her eyes and leans in to kiss him. Butch leans with his eyes closed ready to accept his reward. Buttercup opened one eye and looked at him. Then she smacked him hard across the face.  
  
"What the hell to you so long!?!" She said just before kissing him for real.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Neo leaned up against the pillar and tried to control his breathing. He listened as hard as he could trying to find out where his counterpart was.  
  
"Oh shit." He breathed as heard a rush of air above him. Neo rolled to the side and heard the fiends foot smash into the ground where he had been just an instant before. It was as if a bomb had gone off right in front of him. Rocks flew through the air around them and dust blinded them. A rock cut a gash in Neo's arm but he ignored it and tackled the form inside the dust. Neo drove him to the ground and straddled him with his legs. He threw his fists down into the demons face and heard a crack as it's jaw broke under the blows. But the demon wasn't out yet. It bucked it's legs and threw Neo over and off him.  
  
Neo rolled and was back on his feet just in time to dodge the first punch from his dark self. Unfortunately he wasn't ready for the second and he was sent flying back into a wall. The wall cracked and Neo fell to the ground. The dark Neo stood there for a moment thinking it had won. Neo lay on the ground for a moment then pushed himself up to one knee.  
  
"I ain't out of this yet asshole." He said as he stood and wiped the blood from his mouth.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Boomer sped down the hallway looking everywhere for Bubbles. He was so intent on finding her that he almost didn't notice the change. He was speeding along when suddenly everything lost something. It took Boomer a moment to notice what it was.  
  
Everything had suddenly become gray. It reminded Boomer of an old black and white TV show. At first he didn't understand why this was. Then he remembered how much Bubbles loved color. His eyes widened and he wondered just how long it Bubbles had been down here.  
  
Boomer sped up and found Bubbles a few cells down. She was sitting in the corner staring into space. She didn't even notice when he bent the bars and stepped inside. She just sat there.  
  
"Bubbles...?" Boomer walked over to her slowly and touched her face. Bubbles stayed the same. She simply stared at the wall. Boomer took a deep breath and tried to think of what to do. He bent down and looked at her. He noticed something. Bubbles eyes were still blue.  
  
"Why is that?" Boomer didn't wholly understand what it meant except that some part of Bubbles was still there. Boomer just had to bring it out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Footsteps. They rang throughout the room. They echoed off the walls. Both Neo and Dark Neo were charging each other. Neo's fist were clenched and tucked tightly to his hips. Dark Neo had his right fist cocked behind him ready to smash into Neo's face.  
  
Dark Neo through his punch with all his force. Neo brought his fists up on the left side of his body. With the first fist he shoved the blow away, and thrust the second out and smashed the demons face with a wicked clothesline.  
  
Dark Neo's face collided with Neo's arm and though his head stopped there, the rest of him kept going. The demon flipped in mid-air and landed face down on the rock. Neo skidded to a stop and turned to run back and hold the advantage as long as possible.  
  
The turned over and rolled forward to a kneeling position and delivered a killer gutbuster punch to Neo's mid-section. Neo gagged and desperately tried to fill his lungs. Dark Neo tried to go for a second punch but Neo dropped straight to the floor and grabbed the demons legs. Neo pulled and the demon fell to the ground. Both rolled back to a standing position and stood there staring into each others eyes.  
  
They circled each other taking each step slowly and moving in perfect rhythm with each other. Then Neo stomped his foot down and the demon blinked. That was all the opening Neo needed. Neo came charging in and rained blows down on the demon. Neo finished the devastating combo with an uppercut that buried the demon in the ceiling.  
  
The demon came out roaring, and headfirst. Neo threw him to the side and the demon came back with a vengeance. The demon attacked fast and hard and scored a few nasty hits. Neo fell to the ground, but got up running. He ran straight to the nearest pillar and jumped at it. He landed legs first and pushed off with all his strength. The demon was run over by the furious blows. Neo finished with a chest shot and heard bones break as the demons ribs broke.  
  
The monster roared in pain, but came back with a series of punches to the head that brought Neo's hands up to block. The demon put everything it had into a single kick. Neo brought one arm down to block and felt the bones in his arms splinter. Neo screamed in agony and rage. The demon stopped it's attack to gloat for a moment but realized to late that Neo wasn't stopped.  
  
All the attack had done was drive Neo berserk. The demon knew the fight was over as soon as he looked into Neo's eyes. Neo no longer looked even vaguely sane. Only rage existed on his face. His eyes were the most frightening thing about him. Only the white showed. Neo screamed and kicked the demon in the head.  
  
The monster felt it's neck snap like a twig. By the time the demon realized that it's neck was broken Neo hit him again this time in the back breaking several back bones. The demon was paralyzed as it flew through the air.  
  
Dark Neo landed on the ground in a world of pain. He hardly felt Neo pick him up by his hair and look at him contemptuously.  
  
"I already told you once asshole. I'm the best." It was the last thing the demon ever heard. 


	30. The End for now

Boomer sat across from Bubbles. He had taken her out of the colorless room and that hadn't helped. She strangely had remained colorless. He had kissed her and that hadn't done anything (I'm not quite THAT corny lol pretty close though). Now he sat across from her in the hall. She wasn't looking straight at him but at a point that seemed to be about at his chin.  
  
Boomer thought about it and realized she hadn't looked him in the eyes since he had found her. He slowly lowered his head to see if she would look at him. Just as slowly she moved her eyes to where she was never quite looking at him but never looking away. Boomer scooted closer to her and she kept looking away. She didn't turn her head at all just her eyes.  
  
Boomer scooted even closer and still she wouldn't quite look him in the eyes, though it was getting harder not to. Boomer reached and gently took both sides of her face and held her there. He slowly inched his face closer and finally she couldn't look away any more.  
  
They each looked directly into the other's eyes. As the did some of the color began to return to her hair. Boomer didn't look at it though he kept his eye's fixed on Bubble's. Soon her hair was it's bright yellow and her skin was turning back too and then her dress.  
  
"Boo...m..er? " she asked. Boomer just grinned. He didn't have a clue in hell why that had worked but he didn't really care that much either.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Neo leaned up against the pillar that was the closest to the hole he had made. He expected for the boys to be back soon. He didn't really like the idea of the boys seeing him with the living hell beat out of him but there wasn't much choice.  
  
He sat there for what seemed like hours and he dozed off. Then the sound off feet hitting the ground woke him. Six pairs of feet to be exact. Neo opened his eyes and grinned.  
  
"Good job guys." He coughed a little and he pulled his sleeve up over his mouth so the boys wouldn't see the blood.  
  
"Is the other you...?" Neo lifted his good arm and pointed, with a small grin tugging at his face. A black cloaked body lay on the cold floor. A small puddle of blood was forming around it.  
  
"Alright then. You have a plan for getting us out of here right?" Neo looked up and chuckled.  
  
"Plan? No I was just gonna wing it and get out of here. And with all the racket I made plus you busting the girls out, every demon here is gonna be after out asses." Six pairs of eyes stared at him incredulously.  
  
"Hey I'm not perfect you know!" Neo said. "Now help me get up." Butch walked over to him and put his shoulder under his good arm and helped him stand.  
  
"Let's blow this shit hole!" Boomer said and they all headed for the door that lead out of the room. Butch opened the door and the seven of them walked out into the room where the boys had first landed. All of them looked up and grinned. The hole was still there. They didn't notice the demon there.  
  
"Well, hello Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff boys, oh and your little friend too." Sever pairs of eyes snapped downward and fixed on a man shaped being in front of them. Boomer leaned over towards Butch and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Did you know there were gay demons?" He said as he kept his eyes on the rather goofy looking, clawed demon in front of them.  
  
"It's HIM!" Blossom said.  
  
"Yes. It is Me. You can't leave just yet." HIM raised his claw and pointed at the ceiling. The opening began to close. All seven of them looked and immediately jumped and flew at the exit.  
  
"We'll deal with you later." Brick called.  
  
"Oh no I think you will have to deal with me now." HIM said and raised his other claw towards the ceiling. Brick wondered for a second what that was going to do. Then he found out as he ran into an invisible wall. He rubbed his nose and looked up again. The hole was still closing.  
  
All of them pounded on the wall, tried everything from Bubbles Sonic Scream, to Blossom's Ice Breathe. The wall simply would not give and the exit was closing fast.  
  
Neo looked back and forth from Him to the exit. HIM had his eyes closed in concentration and couldn't see. Neo nodded to himself and pushed off and away from the wall towards HIM. Neo tackled HIM with his good shoulder and caused his concentration to break. The invisible wall disappeared but the opening continued to get smaller.  
  
"GO!!!" Neo scream as he held down the violently fighting demon. Boomer looked back and tried to go after Neo.  
  
"No! Get outta here, damn it!" Neo yelled at him. Boomer would have kept going if Brick and Boomer hadn't grabbed him and dragged him out. Only about a hundred yards of the cavern was closing and after that the rocks closed seamlessly.  
  
The six of them landed on the bottom and looked for the crack. When they couldn't find it they tried to break the rock. They tried their eye beams, Bubbles' Sonic Scream, even Butch's brute strength wouldn't put a dent in it.  
  
"Damn it why can't we get down there?" Butch yelled at the stone. As he pounded on it A pair of feet he the ground next to him. A familiar voice answered his question.  
  
"That would be my doing." Butch looked over at the person on his right. Brick, Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles and Boomer all looked at the person.  
  
Neo stood there, nonchalant looking down at the ground.  
  
"Neo?"  
  
"What? Why are you all looking at me that way?" He asked.  
  
"But... You were..."  
  
"Down there? Yeah I held them off for a minute or so but then they over ran me."  
  
"You're not a. a.. ghost are you?"  
  
"A ghost? Hell no. Just a Grim Reaper." All six looked at him strangely still.  
  
"What? Did you forget?" All three of the boys expressions brightened and they grinned.  
  
"Now let's get outta this hole." All seven off them flew up and out of the hole, and Neo explained what had happened.  
  
"See after they 'killed' me down there, it just sent me back up there," He said and gestured up at the sky. "Once I'd gotten there, I got a different job." They were flying over the city and a man was trying to steal a DVD player from an electronics store.  
  
"Now I'm in charge of Justice. Check this out." Neo looked down at the thief and the DVD player blew up in his face, and two cop cars pulled up beside him.  
  
"This job is so much more fun, And best of all, I get a vacation!" Neo said with a grin.  
  
"Really?" Brick said.  
  
"How long?" Butch asked.  
  
"About five hundred years, give or take a month."  
  
"So you can hang out with us for the next few years?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. This should be fun. I hear Mojo gets out of the hospital in three days!" All seven of them grinned evilly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ah yes the story is over. for now. I'd like to thank all of my reviewers. Without you this story wouldn't have been possible. (Really it wouldn't have been, I would have stopped around chapter three.) Any how, I may write a sequel to this later but for now I've got an idea for a new story. Stay tuned for... whatever I decide to name it.  
  
Thanks again all Hope you enjoyed reading this. 


End file.
